Realization and Truths
by Avenimelover44
Summary: The Fourth Great ninja was over. Lives lost and peace has returned to the Shinobi World. But what happens if Naruto and Sasuke have learned that their lives were not what it seems to be. They were actually from another world that had gods and goddesses. Explore how Naruto and Sasuke now venture to their actual world and learn their heritage. Rated M for lemons, violence, blood,etc
1. Chapter 1: Fourth Great Ninja War

**Hello people. This is my first fanfiction. I will be making a lot of mistakes, so forth. I request that I get feedbacks so I can do better. Hope you enjoy my story :D**

 **Chapter 1:Fourth Great Ninja War**

It was the war that determines the fate of the world. A masked man, who named himself Madara, has declared war against the Five great nations. He believed that with his jutsu, the Infinite Tsukuyomi, he can bring peace to the whole world. He has aligned with Kabuto and had a 100,000 Zetsu at his disposal. However, the Five kages disagreed and knows that all he is doing is putting the world in great danger. The Five kages assembled the Shinobi Alliance Force and hid the last 2 jinchuuriki. Those 2 were Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee. The kages believed that putting the 2 jinchuuriki would be too dangerous when Madara needed those 2 in order to activate his visual prowess. As a result, Naruto and Bee were kept hidden in the Turtle Island. At the Turtle Island, Naruto trained in using the Nine Tail's chakra in order to become stronger. Then, Naruto realizes that truth of staying in the Turtle Island when he encountered the Cloud shinobi along with his teacher who he considered as a father, Iruka. Iruka tried to convince Naruto that staying away from the war was the best option to keep him safe, but disagreed and due to his stubbornness, he and Bee escaped the Turtle Island to join the war. Naruto himself was the war gaming changer when he used his Nine Tail's chakra along with the shadow clone jutsu. But Kabuto decided to reveal his trump card, using the Reanimation Jutsu to bring back the real Madara Uchiha. Madara Uchiha has decimated the Five Kages and headed towards where Naruto and Bee were battling the masked man who was with Kakashi and Might Guy. The four had injured the masked man and they were shocked that the masked man was Kakashi's teammate: Obito Uchiha. And worse, Madara Uchiha has arrived to help out Obito. The duo Uchiha have resurrected the Ten Tails. However, the remaining Shinobi Alliance has arrived and along with Naruto, Guy, Kakashi, and Bee. They battled against the Ten Tails along with Madara and Obito, but nothing was working on it. Later, Sasuke appeared along with the four previous Hokages who were resurrected by Orochimaru. Naruto battled and managed to convince Obito, who became the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki after absorbing the Ten Tails itself, that the Infinite Tsukuyomi was not the answer and that it was through cooperation that true peace can be attained. The Shinobi Alliance and Naruto believed that they would win the war. Until, Madara came back to life using Obito as a vessel for using the Rinne Tensei Jutsu. Madara captured the escaped bijuu and took the bijuu from Bee and Naruto which killed both of them. Madara then became the new Ten Tails jinchuuriki along with being the Second Sage of Six paths. The Shinobi Alliance believed that all was lost. Even worse, Sasuke tried to fight against Madara before he became the new Sage of Six paths, but was instead caught under Madara's genjutsu and was stabbed by his own sword. However, there was hope where Gaara and teammate of Naruto, Sakura, took Naruto to the Fourth Hokage who was his father. Fourth Hokage, Minato, and Kakashi were battling Black Zetsu who was attached to Obito and using him as a pawn. Minato tried to transplant the other half of the Nine tails to Naruto, but instead transferred to Black Zetsu. Suddenly, Madara appeared and everyone except Zetsu were afraid of his immense power. Zetsu was about to give the Nine Tails to Madara, but Obito managed to hold Zetsu using his Sharingan. Obito turned against Madara and brought back Naruto while Kabuto and Karin managed to heal Sasuke. The two stood up against Madara and used their Six paths powers that were blessed by the first Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Hagoromo have talked to both Naruto and Sasuke while they were dying about Madara's plan and his sons, Indra and Ashura, who reincarnated Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke were overpowering Madara, but Madara managed to elude him and caught up to Obito who was holding the last thing that he needed. His Rinnegan. Madara ripped the Rinnegan out of Obito and freed Black Zetsu from Obito's control. Madara has become complete and unleashed his Infinite Tsukuyomi and mind controlled the whole world. But Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi survived due to Sasuke's quick thinking of using Perfect Susanoo to avoid the powerful genjutsu. All that was left to stopping Madara was those four. The four were prepared to fight Madara, but suddenly; Black Zetsu used Obito's body to paralyze Madara. Madara was shocked that Black Zetsu betrayed, thinking his own incarnate stabbed him in the back. But Zetsu shocked everyone when he said that he was actually Kaguya's will incarnate. Naruto and Sasuke realized in their horrors that Zetsu was planning on bringing back the Sage of Six Path's mother. They tried to stop him, but it was too late. Madara's body was transformed that became Kaguya Otsutsuki. Naruto and Sasuke witnessed Kaguya's power when they along with Kakashi, Sakura, and Obito were transported to alternative dimensions such as worlds that are only filled with lava, ice, and heavy gravity. Obito has sacrificed himself in order to give Naruto and Sasuke an opening for them to seal Kaguya once and for all. They have succeeded in sealing Kaguya using the Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation) and Kaguya was forced to transform back to the Ten Tails and her chakra was split to the Nine original bijuu. After the four succeeded in saving the world, they were summoned by the Sage of Six Paths who used a summoning jutsu with the help of the past kages. After the kages returned to the afterlife, Sasuke unleashed his own plan by using the shari-rinnegan gifted by the Sage of Six Paths to control the nine bijuu and trap them in the planetary devastations. This is what became the last battle between Ashura and Indra, who transmigrated from host to host. The battle took place at the Final Valley of the End and was intense as both used their Six paths powers to the point until they both were gravely injured to use them. Each used their signature move as their last attacks. Naruto used the rasengan and Sasuke unleashed his Chidori with a combined Amateratsu. They both stared at each other for a couple seconds until they charged at each other and their jutsus clashed. The clash has caused an explosion which engulfed the statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. All dimmed until Naruto and Sasuke were both laying down on the hands of the two statue shinobis.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and widened when he saw his arm.

"If you move, you bleed to death you know." Naruto looked at the sky

"Why?" Why do you go so far in order to stop me?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Hmm, even after all this you still ask me that?" Naruto smirked.

"JUST SHUT UP DOBE AND ANSWER THE QUESTION" Sasuke yelled.

"Its because… your my friend" Naruto said

"What does that mean to you?" Sasuke asked with curiosity

"I don't know how to explain it myself" Naruto said. "But I guess its that I can feel your pain too."

Sasuke was surprisingly shocked at what Naruto said. He processed everything that happened to the past. From the loss of his clan and parents and especially his older brother, Itachi to what he has become now. He then remembered that everything that Naruto did when he was young. Sasuke realized that Naruto was pulling out pranks on every shinobi in order to become recognized and wanted to become known as something to the village. As he was processing, time has flown by and the sun started to rise.

"Oi, what is with the bright sunlight" Naruto said.

"We must've slept through the night" Sasuke said.

"Heh, just wait until I am well and I will beat the shit outta you" Naruto said

"Hmm, even after all this, you still wanted to fight me" Sasuke smirked

"OI YOU JUST SHUT UP, JUST YOU WAIT. I WILL FIGHT YOU AGAIN AND WELL SEE …." Naruto yelled.

"Its enough, I concede". Sasuke said calmly

Naruto then wided his eyes at what Sasuke said.

"YOU BAKA, JUST BECAUSE YOU GIVE UP DOESN'T MEAN I WILL BEAT YOU UP AGAIN!" Naruto yelled

"Hmm, even after all this, I am just a shinobi that doesn't deserve to be needing help" Sasuke said

"Teme, you still don't get it" Naruto said. Sasuke then looked at him.

"Every shinobi is needed…. Even you", Naruto said confidentially

"I guess your right, me and you are needed to guide this world to peace" Sasuke said looking up into the sky.

"Oi Teme, this feels weird. You accepting everything I said" Naruto ranted out.

"Just shut up dobe" Sasuke smiled.

Just then Hagoromo appeared.

"I can see why Indra and Ashura chose you two" Hagoromo said calmly.

"Hagoromo sama / super sage gramps" Naruto and Sasuke both said.

Hagoromo smiled. "I am proud of both you. Naruto and Sasuke, you have both broken the cycle of hatred in this world". "I will both heal you of your injuries along with your missing arms."

Hagoromo raised his hand and instantly Naruto and Sasuke were fully healed up. Just then, Hagoromo said, "Naruto and Sasuke, there is something you probably don't know."

"What is it super sage gramps" Naruto cheerfully said.

"You both weren't originally from this world" Hagoromo said. This shocked Naruto and Sasuke deeply.

"What do you mean, I lived with my parents since I was child" Sasuke said angrily.

"Your parents probably didn't tell you this, but Sasuke, you were adopted." Hagoromo sorrowly said. Sasuke was heartbroken. Everything he believed and lived for….. was all a lie.

"Both of your parents" Hagoromo continued. "They were both gods from another world". "They have cared for you and you both lived happily at there."

"However, you were both transported to this world because you were sent here in this world by 3 elderly woman who wiped away your memories." Hagoromo said.

Naruto and Sasuke were greatly angered after what has happened to them. Sent here by some elderly ladies.

"Naruto. Sasuke. I am sending you back to your own world. After everything that has happened, you more than deeply deserve to go back to your world." Hagoromo smiled.

"Do we keep our chakra and Six Paths mode" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you will still have your chakra along with portions of each of the bijuu" Hagoromo said and then he pushed the bottom of his staff to the ground and a portal was opened. A portal to a different world.

"I hope that you achieve peace in that world and this world will remember for your heroic actions" Hagoromo said.

"Ready to go Sasuke" Naruto said happily.

"Lets go" Sasuke said confidentially.

"Tell everyone that we'll miss them super sage gramps" Naruto yelled out. Naruto and Sasuke went through the portal and pray that they don't get themselves to a whole lot of trouble….. THEN AGAIN NARUTO IS AN UNPREDICTABLE NINJA

 **And that is it. Dang that was super long. Anyways this was Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it. I know that this is pretty much moslty history if you finished the Shippuden. Next chapter will pretty much be totally different and won't just be pure Naruto. Well, I will try to upload the next chapter asap. Cya XD.**


	2. Chapter 2: Other Side

**Hi guys. I just finished this as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy it. Just to let you know, I am rating this as M since I will be putting in some lemons. There will be a couple lemon chapters. But I haven't decided yet.**

 **Chapter 2: The other side**

On the other side of the world composed of Shinobis was a different one. One with developed structures and technology that are far advanced than Naruto and Sasuke's world. When Naruto and Sasuke arrived to their actual homeworld, they were shocked to see everything around. There were buildings that they haven't seen before. Buildings that were even bigger and taller than the Hokage monuments. "Man, this is insane. How did they build these things" Naruto awed. "Well, dobe. It seems that our previous world are far less advanced than our homeworld" Sasuke said. "Oi teme" Naruto snapped. "Anyways, lets go look around and see what we can learn about this world" Sasuke said. "Alright, I guess we need to start looking then" Naruto replied.

While Naruto and Sasuke traveled around into the city, there comes a beach located at Santa Monica, California. There stood a teenager girl that was sitting at the sand and looking at the other side of the ocean. She was just staring at the end of the ocean, remembering her fiancé and missing him for the past 12 years. Then behind her, was a tall teenager girl who wore silver long pants and a silver skirt and carries a bow and bundle of arrows. "Lady Artemis, you must stop grieving like this" The girl pleaded. "Zoe, please leave me alone" Artemis said in a low tone. "Lady Artemis, I know how much this hurts you, but you can't go on like this. Your fiancé won't want this to happen to you. "Zoe said in a sad away. Artemis then stood up and surprised Zoe, "Zoe, you know nothing. I suffered for 12 years after losing my fiancé and now, no one has even liked me ever since!" Zoe then felt sad and shocked after what Artemis said to her. Zoe's expression than made Artemis feel guilty after she said that to her lieutenant. "Zoe, I am sorry for what I said. Its just that I can't give up on losing my husband after what I did to betray him." Artemis said in a sad way. "I understand Lady Artemis" Zoe said sadly. Artemis looked at the ground for a few seconds until she looked right at Zoe. "Zoe, please gather the hunt. We will be moving in about 30 minutes" Artemis said. "Yes Lady Artemis" Zoe said and then walked to gather hunt. Artemis then turned back and stared to the ocean. "My sweet Naruto, I will not give up on you" Artemis said and walked away. Artemis remembered that day when she and Naruto were still dating 12 years ago and that happened.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey Naru-kun." Artemis said happily. "Ugh Artemis-chan" Naruto said sulkily. "When will you ever stop calling me that? It makes people think I am a girl." "Aww, is my Naruto-kun sad over a name calling?" Artemis said teasingly. "Seems to me Naruto needs a little comforting." Naruto deeply blushed over Artemis's teasing. During the couple's talk, a young girl came up to them and greeted them. "Hi Artemis, Naruto. How ya doing." The girl said. "Oh Fuu, its been a long time. And yes were doing fine" Artemis said. "How's Chomei and your status as the seven tail god?" "Oh, you know Chomei. Always talking about his favorite number. And its hella boring after all me and the other tailed gods along with Naruto just chat about the world when nothing bad is happening" Fuu said in a boring way. Fuu leaned towards Artemis and whispered to her, "Has Naruto asked you out yet?" "No. I can see that he is just to shy to ask. After all, he is asking the male hater in this world" Artemis smirked. While the ladies were talking to each other, Naruto was just getting the shiver in his body. "Kid, when are you gonna ask her?" Nine Tails said. "I don't know. I just want to give her some more time. I mean what if she says no?" Naruto said worryingly. "Hah. I can't believe that the host of the nine tails is afraid of asking the male hater a question" Nine tails laughed. "Ya, laugh it up. You wouldn't understand since you are never a human." Naruto said. Just then Naruto shook out of his mind when Artemis was trying to get Naruto's attention. "Naruto Naruto…" Artemis said. "What were you thinking?" "Nothing Artemis. Just that I got this feeling that something is going to happen" Naruto said. Just then the trio started to feel the ground shaking. "What the…. What the hell is goin on?" Naruto said. Suddenly, the ground beneath which they are standing on started to split and separate. Fuu and Artemis were about to fall until Naruto called forth the nine tail's chakra to create chakra arms to grab onto the girls and pull them. "Thank you Nar-"Artemis said until Naruto then pulled them away from a blade that was inches away from Artemis and Fuu's face._

" _Who are you?" Naruto said. "That is something you don't need to know the nine tail god" the stranger said. Naruto, Fuu, and Artemis seen that the stranger was a man who was wearing a mask and a black cloak to cover himself from his enemies. "What do you want?" Naruto calmly asked. "I want something that will give me total control of the world" the masked man said. Those words have angered Fuu and Artemis as they both unleashed their powers to get ready to fight. Fuu sprouted wings out of her back as she was calling forth Chomei's power while Artemis awakened her divine power and pulled out his bow and arrows and was prepared to shoot at the masked man. "Hmm. I expected more from a male hating goddess along and two tailed gods" the masked man mockingly said. Artemis started to shoot her arrows at the speed of light that the man had no chance to dodge. Until shockingly to the trio, the arrows passed right through the masked man's body. The masked man then charged at the trio. He first knocked the bow away from Artemis's hands and punched her in the stomach that made her push away a couple feet. Fuu then flew through the air until she was high up in the sky and used her jutsu, "Hiding in scale powder" and powder started to rain down towards the masked man. Just as the masked man was about to jump towards her with his kunai at his hand, the power then exploded as the masked man turned his face away from the bright light shining upon him. Naruto used his opportunity to punch the man until the masked man caught his arm. "Remember how I said that I want something that will give me total control of the world" the masked man said in a cold way. Naruto widened his eyes when he was starting to get sucked in a vortex inside the man's eyes. "I want you, the strongest tailed beast inside of you specifically" the masked man said. The masked man was pulling Naruto into his eye using a space time jutsu. Artemis groaned and then widened her eyes of what she was seeing. Her Naruto being taken by the masked man. "NARUTO!" Artemis cried out. Fuu then flew towards the masked man, hoping to stop the man's jutsu, but was instead knocked out as the masked man used his other eye to paralyze her. It was too late. Naruto was gone. "Hmm, I was hoping for some interesting fights. The gods are weak" the masked man said. "I hope you prepare yourself for what is going to happen without your nine tail god" The masked man then used the same jutsu that took Naruto to suck himself to a vortex and then disappeared. "NARUTO!" Artemis sobbed and cried out. Just then the other Gods appeared along with the other tailed beast gods including Naruto's parents. "Artemis. What happened?" Zeus demanded. "Naruto. Naruto was taken by a masked man!" Artemis cried out. Every god was shocked that a masked man had managed to even kidnap the strongest tailed god. Kushina, mother of the nine tailed god, hugged Minato who was comforting her. Just then a god shouted out, "HOW COULD YOU" the third tailed god shouted. Every god including Artemis mostly were shocked that a god would say something to the fiancé of the nine tailed god. "You have just proven yourself that you aren't even capable of having the nine tailed god as your lover. You haven't even protected him and you were weak against this masked man. And now he has taken the strongest of us" the third tailed god said. Most of the tailed gods agreed to what their brother said. Then Minato stated, "As the father of Naruto, I will have assume authority and state that the relationship between the Gods of Olympus and us Gods of Tailed Beasts to be broken" The tailed gods agreed and then started disappearing one by one. Gaara, Bee, Fuu, and Minato gave out their sympathy to Artemis and then disappeared. Until Kushina then asked for Artemis's hand and Artemis accepted it as both disappeared together while the other Olympian gods were shocked after all that has happened._

 _At Minato and Kushina's house, Kushina and Minato were comforting their soon daughter-in-law of what has transpired to her. "Kaa-san. Tou-chan. I am sorry for not being able to protect my future husband" Artemis said in a sad voice while tears were coming out of her eyes. Kushina and Minato then touched Artemis's shoulders. "Its ok Artemis. Let it all out. We know that you had nothing to do with Naruto's kidnapping." Kushina said in a soft voice. "But Kaa-chan. What would happen to Naruto. He could be tortured or be dead by now!" Artemis said loudly while being worried over the bad things that could happen to her future husband. "Artemis, Naruto is a strong man. He will be able to take care of himself. He won't give in to that man's temptations. We just have to believe in him." Minato said in a calm voice. Artemis then cleaned her eyes and looked at Naruto's parents. "I promise to you kaa-chan. Tou-chan. I will never give up in Naruto and won't stop believing the fact that Naruto is dead" Artemis said determinedly. Kushina smiled at Artemis's determination. "I know you do Artemis. You are our daughter-in-law. Naruto would want you to be in part of our family. Just don't get distracted by other boys" Kushina said. Artemis then stated, "I promise that no boys will get my heart. Only Naruto can do that. In fact, I swear to the River of Styx…" Artemis paused. "That I will remain a virgin and that Naruto is the only person who can lay his hands on my body" Thunder roared outside the house as Artemis has made a very clear bold statement._

 _Flashback ended_

"Lady Artemis, Lady Artemis" Zoe said trying to gain her leader's attention. "Oh sorry Zoe, are the hunters ready to move out?" Artemis snapped out of her daze. "Yes my lady." Zoe answered. "Then lets get moving" Artemis replied. As Artemis and her top lieutenant gather the hunters and were traveling to Montana where the only thing at that place was a forest with mountains.

While Artemis was walking, she remembered that after Naruto's capture and his disappear. She vowed that she would search for her future husband no matter the danger. She has managed to convince her father, Zeus, to allow her to start her own hunt composed of only females who hunt with her and forever remain virgins. Artemis has considered her hunters like her daughters. During her travels, she sometimes gave out stories about Naruto to her hunters and how he was the only male that has earned her respect. As Artemis was trying to process over the past years, she then felt the wind blow on her. She looked up to the sky and felt that something was gonna happen. "Something big is gonna happen" Artemis thought and kept moving with her hunters to their next destination.

 **Whew. Dang. I am like tired after writing this. Hope you enjoyed it. Please give me feedback or comments of anything. It can be my grammatical error or ideas for my next chapter that you guys want to put in. Don't hesitate to criticize my writing. I am doing this to not just love writing stories, but also to get better in my writing skills. Thank you if your reading this. Hope you keep loving my story. Cya next time.**

 **P.S: I will try to do the next chapter asap, but may take longer because I have college homework to do. Until then have a great weekend guys.**


	3. Chapter 3: Knowledge and Discovery

**Hi guys, just did this as soon as possible. Thank you all for the favorites and reviews. Keep it up. If you guys have any questions about the story, don't hesitate. Just send me a review if there is something you want know. I will try my best to answer the question you're asking me because I don't want to spoil any parts of the story. Anyways, thank you for all your support and hope you read my new chapter.**

Knowledge and Discovery

While Artemis and her Hunt were traveling to Montana, Naruto and Sasuke seem to be in a fine situation. "When I mean situation, I mean trouble". Lets take a flashback…..

"Oi teme, where do we even start" Naruto grumpily said. "Quiet dobe, we need to keep a low profile so people don't even recognize us as some terrorists" Sasuke said. "And we are looking for a library." "Ya, I get the library part Sasuke, but where the freak is it!" Naruto yelled out. Naruto's yelling has brought out attention as many civilians looked at the 2 boys. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke were being watched, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and ran for it. "Great dobe, you just got us into trouble…." Sasuke said angrily. "hehe sorry" Naruto apologized. "Hey, I think I were at the library." Sasuke looked up and saw a large building where people are entering and leaving carrying books and computers. "Looks like a start. Lets go" Sasuke said. Both entered the vicinity and awed in the amount of books this world offered. "Lets start learning about our world" Sasuke said and lowly whispered in a cold voice. "Keep a damn low profile. I swear if I see you get into trouble, I won't help you." "Geez, ok teme. No need to keep me in check" Naruto said grumpily. Both nodded to each other and split up to look up things about their world.

Sasuke was walking towards each book shelf trying to find something about this world. "Dam, I don't know where it is because I don't even know these mean" Sasuke angrily thought. While Sasuke was thinking, a woman appeared behind him. "Hello, can I help you with something?" the woman asked. Sasuke then looked behind and saw the woman who appeared to be the librarian or something. Sasuke was thinking multiple simulations to how to avoid this. "Screw this" Sasuke said. Sasuke's eye then started swirling and changing. "Sharingan" Sasuke whispered. The woman stood still as if she was being controlled. "Now, tell me where I can learn about this world" Sasuke asked. The woman started walking and Sasuke followed her. The woman stopped and Sasuke looked at the books. "Kai" Sasuke whispered. Then the woman started touching her head as if she felt dizzy. "Oh sorry, I must go to the bathroom. My head doesn't feel well" the woman said as she walked away. "Thank god" Sasuke whispered. He started pulling books and used his sharingan to memorize and copy everything that was written in the book. After 20 minutes, Sasuke had a pretty much broad idea about this world.

Meanwhile, Naruto is in a better situation then Sasuke at least. "Kid, listen to me very carefully" Kurama said. "Ya sure" Naruto said. "I want you go to to that lady over there and ask her if there are any history books about gods" Kuruma said. Naruto did as Kurama asked as he went over to the lady, "Is there any history books about gods?" "Oh yes, come this way please" the lady said. The woman guided Naruto to where there were a lot of books and a label on the top of the shelf: Olympian Gods. "Here you go. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me" the lady said as she went back to her station. "Kage bunshin" Naruto whispered as multiple clones of himself started popping up. "Ok, I want you to keep watch incase of someone spying on us and the rest of me will start reading and memorizing these books" Naruto demanded. "Roger" the Naruto's replied as each did their job. It took about 20 minutes for Naruto to learn everything about the gods, but something grew curious on Naruto. "Oi Kurama, why do you want me to learn about this when I need to know about this world in general?" Naruto asked. "You know soon enough" Kurama said as he went to take a nap. "Oi Kurama" Naruto demanded, but Kurama was already asleep. "Dam that fox" Naruto thought as his clones dispersed and he went back to meet with Sasuke.

The two met up at the exit of the building after half an hour. "What did you learn" Sasuke asked. "Let's talk later. Right now we need to stay at some place because I am exhausted" Naruto replied. Sasuke agreed with Naruto on that one. He was tired and hungry and they needed something to eat in order to live in their world. Naruto and Sasuke walked around the city in order to find a place to stay until Sasuke stumbled upon a building that he learned was a hotel. "This is a hotel. We'll stay there for the night" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and both went inside. Registering for a room was easy due to Sasuke using his sharingan to trick the registrar into believing that they already paid for the room. The two settle themselves in and ordered some food at the buffet that the hotel offered. They ate and then sat down looking at each other. "I'll go first then you go Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "I will say that Kurama told me to look up on the gods of this world, so I don't know a lot about the world in general" Naruto confessed. "I will say that the gods in this world are pretty screwed" Naruto said. Sasuke eyes rosed with curiousity. "It all started how there was a god and goddess that were the guardians of this world. They loved each other until the god became pretty power hungry.' Naruto said in a dark voice when mentioning that part. "Apparently, the god and goddess had children and the god ate his children" Naruto said disgustingly. Sasuke eyes were opened when he heard that. Sasuke would never do that to any of his children. If he ever had any. "Turns out that the father of the children "threw up" his children and they stood up against the father and banished him to this underground world called Tarturus" Naruto said in a less anger tone. Naruto then continued after a couple of seconds. "Then the children of the god rose to power as each one had a job to do" Naruto said. "There was Zeus, god of thunder and the sky, Poseidon, god of the ocean, Hestia, goddess of family, Athena, goddess of strategy, Ares, god of war, Demeter, goddess of agriculture, Hephaestus god of blacksmith, Hera goddess of marriage, Apollo god of prophecy and truth, Aphrodite, goddess of love, and Artemis goddess of childbirth" Naruto listed out. "But I noticed that most of the gods tend to have a problem with their relationships as they cheat on their love ones" Naruto spat out. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he heard those words: "cheat on". "I also noticed…" Naruto paused. "That there were jinchuuriki's too in this world" Sasuke was shocked. He never knew that there were shinobis in this world. "It was said that 1 god, the nine tailed god, disappeared after a certain incident" Naruto slowly said. "Could it mean that you're a god Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know. I never remembered me being a god and ruling over people" Naruto replied. Sasuke became quiet. After discovering that Naruto may be the nine tailed god that disappeared years ago, he felt like he doesn't deserve redemption after what he did to save him. "What about me? Was there anything mentioned that was probably talking about me" Sasuke asked. "Yes" Naruto quietly said. Sasuke looked up. "What" he said. "There was a legend of how one shinobi that was the commander of the nine tailed god's troops. It was said that shinobi possessed eyes of the god." Naruto answered. Sasuke was shocked. Him serving Naruto? Sasuke then realized that he probably deserved it after everything he did in that other world. "What happened to me? I would've been staying here instead of the shinobi world" Sasuke asked. "I don't know. The book doesn't say anything of what happened to you. Just mentioned who you probably were" Naruto unsurely and looked away. Naruto then stared at Sasuke and noticed that he was suspicious about something. "Spill it out Sasuke, you're up to something" Naruto said. "No, its just that Hagoromo said that we have been to the shinobi world by three elderly women and we lost our memories" Sasuke said while analyzing the pieces. "Well, either way we have a lot of things to process" Naruto said while yawning. "I think its best we get some sleep. We're gonna need some time to process this as this will definitely change our lives." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded as he turned out the lights and both went to sleep.

While the two shinobis were sleeping, back at the library was a tall man who was at the bookshelf that Naruto was reading at. The man noticed that the book was about the gods of Olympus and Tailed Beasts. "Hmm, this is gonna be interesting" the man thought as he returned the book back to the shelf and walked away in the shadows.

At night, Artemis and her hunt set up camp at Idaho. They were a couple of states of away from Montana. Her hunters have captured three bears for themselves to feed. While her hunters were eating, Artemis was just looking at the stars. She has seen the constellations of her beloved fiancé. She then seen another constellation to which she then grew in anger. She deeply regretted putting that thing as a constellation. "I'm sorry Naruto for what I've done to betray you." Artemis said sadly. The hunters stared at her and noticed her distance. They began to worry for their goddess as if she was going to kill herself. One of the hunters walked towards her. "Lady Artemis, please don't be sad. This would break our hearts to see that our leader broken" the hunter said. Artemis surprisingly looked at her hunter. "Phoebe, I am sorry for worrying you" Artemis said and then she looked at the rest of her hunters including Zoe. "I am sorry everyone. It's just that losing something that I care about and betraying him won't leave my heart." Artemis said. "I can't bear to lose you, my daughters, as you have been supporting me after all that day" she cried out. The hunters became quiet as there was nothing but silence. Then they all jumped up and went for a group hug on their leader. "Lady Artemis, there is nothing for you to be sorry for" one hunter spoke. "We have chose this because we care for you as you cared for us" another hunter said. "We care for you as if your our mother" a third hunter said. Lady Artemis was at a moment of silence as she was given courage for all the words her hunters have spoken to her. "Thank you everyone" Artemis said kindly. As the hunt hug their goddess, a bright light appeared that made them turn to the source. "Apollo, what do you want" Artemis said growling. "Have you come to flirt on my hunters?" She demanded as every hunter was prepared to do as their leader said. "Whoa chill little sis" Apollo, Artemis's twin brother said. "I've come to tell you something." Apollo said in a serious tone. Artemis saw that Apollo was actually serious and didn't come here for some fun. Artemis told her hunters to stand down as they did and she asked Apollo, "What is it you want to tell me Apollo." Apollo stared at Artemis's eyes as he said the words that might bring terror to the world, "Artemis, I had a prophecy about him." Artemis, along with her hunters, fell to shock.

 **Done. Wow. Almost lost my train of thought. Anyways that is all for this chapter ladies and gentlemen. Hope you enjoy your weekend. The hunter's names in Artemis's hunt are the following: Zoe, Phoebe, Chloe, Sarah, Brianna, Aria, Christine, Alessia, Grace, Fonria, Samantha, Jessica, Jane, Heather, and Sophia. I will probably will not mention all the hunter's names in the story or I will. This will depend on how I want it to be. I will try to post the next chapter asap, but may take time because I have an exam to study for. So cya and hope you enjoyed my chapter so far.**

 **PS. Don't forget to give me feedback and questions if you are confused about something.**


	4. Chapter 4: Worse Expectations

**Hi guys. Sorry for the wait of a new chapter. I was pretty busy yesterday and didn't have time to work on this as much as I hoped. Anyways, I noticed that some people asked a couple things about my story such as my grammar issues, breaking dialogue, short chapers, etc. I am sorry about that and I'll try to fix that asap. Like I said in the first chapter, I am mostly doing this because I want to improve my writing and this will take time. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't hesitate to criticize or ask me questions about my story.**

Worse expectations

It was a very nice morning as the sun rose up and birds chirping which their voices echo throughout the city. Hearing the birds, Sasuke was the first person to wake up from his sleep. He still felt sleep because of Naruto's stupid snoring that would spread through the other rooms. And hearing Naruto's snoring again, Sasuke quickly got dressed and went outside his room. He went down to the lobby as he decided to sit down at a couch to find himself at peace from all the noise he heard. "Why did my life have to be like this." Sasuke thought. He realized that his entire life was nearly a lie. Sure he thought that with the strength he obtained in the shinobi was great and all, but in the end…. Was it worth it? "All that power… obtained, but my heart hasn't even fixed itself in the tiniest bit" Sasuke thought emotionlessly. His thinking caused to look up and stare at a girl with her family signing out of the hotel. The girl was holding a bunny toy and runs around her parents. Until she accidentally tripped and dropped her toy and was started crying. This caused the parents to comfort their child and while the toy was by itself, Sasuke then walked up, picked up the toy, and gave it to the girl who stopped crying. The girl and the family thanked him and left. Sasuke then realized that Naruto has probably waken up, so he went back to the room. While he was walking, he noticed a stand filled with brochures and it picked his interest as he saw a brochure of a school. "This may be the start of our lives in this world" Sasuke thought. He grabbed a copy of the brochure and went to Naruto.

Sasuke entered the room and noticed that Naruto was already prepped up and ready to move out. "Morning Sasuke" Naruto said. "You know that you should really fix your snoring" Sasuke shortly said which made Naruto scratch his head in and display an awkward expression. "Anyways, what's our next move?" Naruto asked. "We should apply to this school" Sasuke said as he passed a brochure Naruto. Naruto read it for a moment. "You think we should go to this Yancy school and stay there for the time being" Naruto questioned. "Look, the library wasn't enough information for us to learn about this world and we can learn more if we apply to this school" Sasuke answered. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto was actually using his brain for once and weighs his options. This shows how much Naruto has matured over the years since they were both genin. "Alright. We'll go and apply to that school. But once we learned enough, we are leaving" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded as both decided that they should get some food before going to that school to apply.

Meanwhile, Artemis and her hunters just passed the Idaho border after their sleep. While they were traveling, the hunters still feel worried for their goddess as she has been quiet after their sleep. They can feel the radiance of anger and stress over their mother-in-law after the talk with her twin brother, Apollo.

 _Flashback last night_

" _Wha.. What do you mean about Naruto. How can there be a prophecy about him if he is long gone and probably dead" Artemis angrily asked. "Look sis, if there wasn't a prophecy about your long lost fiancé, then he would appear to be dead" Apollo said deadly which made Artemis stiffen. "So… he's still alive" Artemis slowly asked and dreadfully waited for an answer. After a brief pause, Apollo answered, "Yes, he's still alive." Artemis felt hope and relief flow back to her heart as she has never had many good miracles in a long time. Before Artemis can ask more questions, Apollo stated, "Don't even say where he is. I don't even know where he is. If you want to know where he is, then you will have to go to her." This made the goddess of childbirth freeze when she heard her brother mentioned "her". This brought back dreadful memories as Artemis swore that she would never meet her because of the conviction she gave on her after their fierce argument. As Artemis was about to do of what she always does, Apollo intervened, "Artemis, don't even bother looking for him." This made Artemis look directly at Apollo with killer intent that would make older animals tremble in fear. "Why shouldn't I look for him Apollo. He means everything to me and he is my fiancé" Artemis demanded. "Because if my prophecy is true, then it will be destined that he will come to us" Apollo said quietly. This made Artemis bit her lips that leaked blood as she despises the word "destined". "Then that means that my hunt has to go there too" Artemis spat out. The hunters of Artemis stiffened and then their expressions turned to fury as they were promised to not go to that stinkin place. Apollo nodded as this made Artemis fall down to her knees which the hunters all helped her from going into a state of collapse. "I think I said enough. I will come back to pick your hunters up." Apollo said. In a way to cheer her up, Apollo chuckled, "You know once he comes to you, try not to make me a uncle." This made Artemis blush that her face was close to a bright red. "GODDAMMIT YOU APOLLO! HENTAI!" Artemis yelled out as she gave her brother a nice beating for the night before he quickly teleported back to his palace._

 _Apollo's Palace_

 _Hermes, waiting for Apollo so they can watch the new Walking Dead, saw a bright light shine upon him. "About dam time. Where the hell w…e….r…e y..o…" Hermes stopped talking as he suddenly laughed at Apollo's form. "Don't even ask" Apollo as he slowly got up and used his powers to heal himself. "Dang, you must've done something nasty that would get your twin sister to beat you up like this" Hermes grinned. Apollo didn't even bother answer as he turned on the television and turned to the scene of the new Walking Dead._

 _Flashback ended_

That memory then made Artemis so mad that her beat down on her twin brother was nothing compared to what she is gonna do to him when they meet again. "I swear Apollo, if you even bother mention that again, I will castrate you to the point where your gonna beg you never made fun of me" Artemis determinedly thought. After her thoughts on Apollo ceased, her expression softened as she looked up to the sky. "Naruto, I am glad that you are alright after all those years. I hope we become reunited once again" Artemis softly said which made the hunters listen to her words. "Milady, we will dedicate our lives to protect you and your fiancé. We know that he is a man that has gotten your respect and if he has gotten your respect, then he has ours" Fonria replied which made the hunters nod their heads in agreement with Fonria's words. This made Artemis blush as she was filled with embarrassment for saying her words in front of her hunters. "Thank you, all my daughters. I am glad that you accept my fiancé." Artemis gently said. They then continued their journey to Montana to train their skills in hunting.

Back at Naruto and Sasuke

Naruto and Sasuke just entered the Yancy school office and did all their applications. Living in a shinobi world, they concealed their identity and used their names with their code names. Naruto wrote his name as Jin Uzumaki while Sasuke wrote his fake name as Shin Uchiha. After their applications were filled and were registered to the school, the boys decided to become roommates. At first Sasuke disagreed and wanted another roommate, but decided against it because of Naruto's stubbornness and the fact that he didn't want to bring any attraction. Once they got their keys to their dorm room, they stopped by to look around the campus building. They have received their schedules and their class starts tomorrow. "Ugh, my worst thing in the history of the world: school" Naruto groaned as this will be the worst 4-8 year start in his homeworld. "Quit your whining dobe, be glad that we aren't going back to a little kid's school" Sasuke said. While there were walking around the campus, they ended up in the center of the campus where kids hang up to talk to their friends. Then they both tensed as they overheard girls around them talking about about their handsome and cuteness. "Oh fuck" Naruto and Sasuke said simultaneously as they both ran for their dorm while the girls started to chase them. Using their chakras discreetly, the two shinobi teleported to the roof of a building on campus where the girls gave up their search and went back to what they were doing. "Man. I am starting to think that having fangirls is much worse than school" Naruto panted. "Now you understand what its like to have fangirls dobe" Sasuke panted. "Oi teme, at least you…" Naruto said, but was then interrupted as both overheard a noise of a fight.

Naruto and Sasuke both went to where the conversation was held and seen 2 tall kids ganging up on a kid who had sea green eyes and black hair. "Hey you. Give us your money or else you don't want your momma to go to the hospital" one of the tall kids spoke out. "Look, I don't have any money. Please don't hurt my mother" the scared kid said. Naruto and Sasuke became disgusted of what the two tall kids were doing. Both nodded as they landed discreetly off the roof of the building and both walked into their business. "Hey leave him alone" Naruto angrily spoke. "I don't know who the hell you are talking to, but I suggest you two leave us alone before this gets ugly" the tallest kid said in a bossy voice. "Your going to have to make us leave because words don't get you anywhere" Sasuke said without any emotion. "Heh, we'll see about that" the tall kid said as he charged at Sasuke. Naruto just stood back as Sasuke was best in this kind of situation against bullies. The tall kid charged at Sasuke trying to land a punch at him in the face. Sasuke easily avoided the punch by leaning towards the right of the tall kid's fist and used his feet to knock the tall kid off balance. The tall kid fell down and noticed that his knee scraped the ground which led to the fact that he was bleeding. "YOU BITCH!" the injured kid yelled out as he tried to get back up until Sasuke quickly pressed his foot on his back to keep him from getting up. Then without any hesitation, Sasuke took one of the kid's arms and bent his arm back which resulted to a crack in his arm which made the kid yell out in pain. The other tall kid freaked out and was in a paralyzed state as he didn't want to get hurt by Sasuke. Realizing that the injured kid was too weak to fight back, Sasuke let him go and looked at the other bully. "I suggest you take your buddy with you before you want any more trouble" Sasuke said in a deadly voice. The bully nodded as he dragged his friend away from Sasuke as quickly as he can.

Once the bullies were gone, Sasuke looked at the kid with green eyes and noticed the expression of shock on his face. "You ok?" Sasuke asked. "You… Thank you for saving me" the boy said in a nice voice. "You should go back to your room and rest" Naruto said as he joined in. "Alright, but who are you guys" The green eye boy asked. "Names Shin and this here is Jin" Sasuke answered. "My name is Percy Jackson" Percy answered back. Percy was about to say more until the trio overheard a voice. "Percy!" a strange kid yelled out. "Oh gosh, its my friend Grover" Percy said in a groan. "Sorry guys I got to go. Thank you for handling the bullies" Percy yelled out as he ran to his friend.

Once was Percy was long gone there was a moment of silence. "How did it feel?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice. "Disappointing. This world is much weaker than the shinobi world" Sasuke said in disappointment. "Can't blame it because people in this world haven't gone through war" Naruto said. "Hmm. Pray that we fight against stronger enemies or else this world probably won't survive long enough" Sasuke said emotionlessly as both walked back to their dorm to get a goodnight rest.

While they were walking, a crow was looking at the duo and witnessed the fight, but didn't overhear any of their private conversation. Not wanting to be spotted, the crow flew away from the scene. Out of nowhere, a portal opened in front of the crow and the crow flew inside where all the crow saw was skeletons being held in chains and a wasteland. Landing on the ground the crow bowed where a stranger wearing a black cloak, keeping himself isolated from the outside, stood in front of it. "What have you learned" the stranger asked in a cold voice. "Turns out that they are alive" the crow answered in fear. The stranger then walked away from the crow as he had the answer he needs. As he began walking away, he stopped and pulled something sharp. In a blink of an eye, whoosh. Blood splattered on the ground just like the skeletons that were drenched with dry blood. The stranger clenched his fists. "Those two alive…." the stranger thought. He clenched harder that golden liquid started leaking. "It doesn't matter. They will be dealt with soon enough" the stranger said in a cold voice as he kept walking.

 **Whew that is it for this chapter. I apologize if this chapter is not longer as it should be. I just introduced Percy and a teeny bit of Grover. Man…. this just got intense. I just created my first fight scene of Sasuke. Naruto will have his chance later. I am tempted to write my romantic story between Artemis and Naruto, but haven't decided yet. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for those who followed and subscribed me. Have a good day to you all :D**

 **PS. Don't hesitate in asking me questions or criticizing my story. I would love to read more of your reviews and feedbacks.**


	5. Chapter 5: My lucky day

**Hi guys. I tried to do this as soon as possible. I was really busy with my homework along with my exam coming up. Anyways, I will be changing this chapter a lot. I want all of your opinions to whether this is better or all my previous chapters. Please send me a review or feedback. Thank you all and hope you enjoy it.**

My lucky day at school

It was a good morning as kids are at the mess hall to eat breakfast. The lines are full where students are really hungry over today's school special breakfast. The special breakfast was pancakes with blue berries along with an omelet made out of fresh eggs and vegetables in the side. "Boy is that good for a breakfast". Most of the seats are being taken. Eaten plates are being filled up. Then all of a sudden, there was a crowd of people surrounding one table where there were only two students there. Guess who they are….

"MAN! That is some good breakfast dattebayo." Naruto happily said.

"Hmm. It seems like you seem to become hungrier everyday" Sasuke replied.

"I'm just glad this ain't anything to ramen or I would have to… dispose of it"

"Oi idiot. Don't say anything bad to ramen. There the best" Naruto yelled out.

"Tch. Whatever..." Sasuke said as he went back to eating.

While the boys are enjoying their food. Artemis was training in the high mountains alone while her hunters were doing their daily routines. She was angry in fact that she kept shooting arrows as fast as bullets in the same target which has been already pierced. Her previous conversation shook her as rocks from the ground were levitating.

 _Flashback last night_

" _Artemis…" a voice spoke out._

 _Artemis was still sleeping. Then a hand touched her in the shoulder as her flight and flight response triggered. She immediately woke up and grabbed the intruder in the throat and summoned a dagger which was just inches away from the intruder's neck._

" _Artemis stop it" the intruder spoke as Artemis realized that it was her brother Apollo._

" _Apollo, you should always speak instead of using hands" Artemis grumpily said. Apollo wasn't even smiling or laughing. He was seen as if he wasn't in the mood to even chat._

" _We have a council meeting" Apollo said as he grabbed Artemis's hand and both disappeared._

 _Then they were teleported to a place high in the sky where it was lifted by clouds. It was pure light and no darkness. The siblings saw that all the other gods were there: Hermes, Hestia, Hera, Ares, Zeus, Demeter, Dionysus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, and Aphrodite._

" _Your late…." Hera said while she was frowning_

" _It was night time at my area" Artemis replied as she stared back to Hera._

" _Oh, this never gets old" Hermes sighed as Apollo agreed. He realized that Artemis was a daughter of Zeus, but wasn't the daughter of Hera. Instead, she and Apollo were really the kids of a titan mother, Leto. They discovered that Zeus cheated on Hera and loved Leto as well. Hera was angry at Zeus for getting into another affairs, so she casted Leto out of Olympus and live in a life of exile. The kids were broken for what happened to their mother, which Artemis despises Hera for the rest of her life. Apollo, himself, doesn't blame Hera, but Zeus since he started this whole fiasco._

" _Hera, that is enough. Everyone take your seats" Zeus said loudly as all the gods teleported to their chairs._

" _Now lets start this meeting called by Apollo." Zeus said as every other god looked at Apollo._

 _Apollo looked at Artemis who was curious to what he had to say. He spoke_

" _I have received a prophecy about the missing god" Apollo spoke out which silenced the whole council for a brief moment. Until it became chaotic, frantic and filled with arguments except Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia. Then Zeus had enough._

" _Silence!" Zeus yelled as lighting poured down._

" _What was the prophecy about Apollo" Zeus asked._

" _It was about the nine tailed god who disappeared years ago. I believe that he is alive here on this world" Apollo stated._

" _You gotta be kidding me." Ares scoffed._

" _Then where has he been for the past years if he has been alive?"_

" _That I don't know, but I do know that the prophecy shows that he has returned to this world and will make a critical choice that will shape the entire world" Apollo stated._

 _Those last few words have made the gods become quiet as they have realized that they alone will be unable to stop the coming dangers that lie ahead._

" _Wait a moment" Artemis spoke out as everyone stared at her._

" _We could bring back the relationships between the tailed gods and Olympians if we tell them that the nine tailed god is actually alive." Artemis stated and then Hera responded back._

" _No, we cannot let them know" Hera stated which made Artemis look at her with murderous eyes._

" _Why not?"_

" _Because if they know that the nine tailed god is alive, then they will think that we actually staged a lie of his kidnapping since you weren't able to keep him safe." Hera stated._

" _But we must…" Artemis tried to speak, but was interrupted by Hestia._

" _Artemis dear, I know that you want your fiancé back, but right now the pieces aren't in our favor." Hestia said softly._

" _I agree with Hestia" Zeus said._

" _Right now, our only option right now is to find the nine tailed god and request his help to saving this war. If we don't find him, the other tailed gods will feel provoked and consider us as liars which we don't want" Zeus reasoned as the other gods agreed except Artemis._

 _Artemis then fell to a moment of silence as Zeus adjourned the meeting. Then Artemis walked out of the council room, but was stopped by Apollo._

" _Artemis, don't even think of it" Apollo said in a serious tone_

" _I have to" Artemis said_

" _You know this will only make every other god to hate you even more"_

" _He is my fiancé" Artemis said angrily._

" _What else am I supposed to do? Stand here and wait while he is taking his sweet time" Artemis said_

" _Look, I don't like this as much as I do, but right now we need to play our cards right and in the end, we can strike" Apollo said._

" _Do it for him. Do it for Naruto" Apollo said gently which made Artemis stood still._

" _You better tell me everything that has happened" Artemis said in a deadly voice_

 _Apollo nodded and Artemis teleported back to her tent. As she disappeared, Apollo sighed. He knew that this will be bad if he even played his own cards wrong._

" _I hope that you come as quickly as possible" Apollo said in a quiet voice as he teleported back to his room._

 _Flashback ended_

Back at the two shinobis at school. A lot has been going on as students tend to look around for something. More like someone. They seem to be angry as every student was covered in orange paint.

"Dobe. Just know that if we get caught, you will be taking the blame instead of me" Sasuke said in a deadly voice.

"Geez teme. We have chakra. Nothing to worry about" Naruto grinned as Sasuke sighed.

"How did I ever get into this situation? This is so troublesome" Sasuke thought.

Meanwhile in Konoha, another person was thinking the same thing.

"Achoo…. Man someone must be thinking the same thing. So troublesome" A shinobi yawned out.

 _Flashback_

" _Oi teme" Naruto grinned._

" _What do you want dobe" Sasuke said as he was laying down in his bed reading a book to prepare for his upcoming exam._

" _Wanna help me with something"_

" _Depends on what it is"_

" _Involves painting people in my favorite color"_

" _No" Sasuke quickly said_

" _Cmon teme" Naruto pleaded_

" _No" Sasuke answered_

" _Please please please please please please….. etc" Naruto begged_

" _Your not going to stop till I say yes" Sasuke asked as he already knew the answer._

" _Yup" Naruto grinned as Sasuke sighed and closed this book._

" _Alright, whats your plan" Sasuke asked._

" _I'm going to draw the students attention by causing a fire alarm." Naruto happily said._

" _And I have to set up the paint buckets at the roof" Sasuke said as Naruto nodded._

" _Yosh! Lets do this" Naruto happily yelled out as he ran off their room while Sasuke teleported to the roof with the bucket of paint._

 _10 minutes later…._

" _Alright dobe, I'm ready" Sasuke said as Naruto grinned and pulled down the fire alarm._

 _The fire alarm went off as students were rushing outside to the center of the campus._

" _HEY, wheres the fire?" a student yelled out and just after he said those words, Sasuke pulled the string he was holding…._

" _AAAAAAAAHHHHH" The student yelled out as all the other students were screaming as orange paint was pouring at the student and teacher population. Everyone was yelling at each other and demanding who the mastermind was. Then one student heard a noise and spotted Naruto at the roof laughing hysterically as he actually fell off to the grass._

" _THAT GUY. GET HIM!" the student yelled as the whole school population chased after Naruto as Naruto stopped laughing and made a run for it. Then one student found another kid sitting at the edge of the roof looking at them._

" _THAT KID MUST BE HIS ALLY. GET HIM TOO!" another student yelled out as they were now chasing two masterminds. Both the masterminds, running away from the school population, thought the same thing…_

" _Does this ever end"_

 _Flashback ended_

"You got to admit that the paint got them good" Naruto grinned

"Lets go. Think they gave up the search" Sasuke said as he stood up from his hiding spot.

"By the way Sasuke, are you going to go to that field trip" Naruto questioned.

"Ya, think this museum will shed some light on this world if we go and learn some more about these Olympian Gods" Sasuke answered as he remembers the contents of the field trip paper their teacher handed out.

Sasuke then stopped as he then looked at Naruto with murderous eyes.

"Ever tell me to do this again. I will travel across the world searching for your one favorite thing and I will burn it to a crisp" Sasuke said in a deadly voice.

Feeling the wratch of Sasuke, Naruto nodded rapidly as he followed Sasuke go back to their dorm.

"This is already fun as it is" Naruto grinned as even Kurama agreed.

 **That is it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know….. I probably should write less flashbacks and this one may seem shorter than the others. Right now, I am just taking things slow with the story and getting used to new writing ways. Meaning that there will be more flashbacks since this will have the past involved. As well as longer chapters later on. I pray that you guys would give me a review or feedback to see if this chapter, in writing style, was better than the other chapters. I'll try to do the next chapter asap. Until then. Have a good weekend XD.**


	6. Chapter 6: The hell is going on

**Hi guys. Deeply apologize for the lack of updates. Since I am in college, I have been doing most of my homework and studying. Anyways, thank you for reading my story so far and hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

"The hell is going on…

It has been weeks as Sasuke and Naruto both "studied hard" during their school. They were taking classes involving mythology and literature as both pretended to the teachers that they wish to be in the English major. Then the day came as they are now going to the history museum that was decided in the field trip.

"Now class." Mr. Ripardo said. "I hope you packed all your stuff because there will be an essay on this when this field trip is over." The class groaned except Sasuke.

"This is ridiculous" Naruto groaned. "More homework…"

"Mind if I remind you that we came to this school to try to find out about our parents and heritage" Sasuke reminded. "As a result, homework is needed for us to learn"

"Ugh. Uchiha smarty crap" Naruto said grumpily as the class entered the bus. The bus door closed as the bus started going towards the destination.

"By the way, did you notice something about that green eyes kid at school" Sasuke mentioned.

"You mean Percy?" Naruto questioned. "Ya, he seemed to have some kind of power inside of him."

"Appears that he doesn't seem to know about what resides in him" Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

About an hour later, the bus arrived at the museum where the students and Sasuke and Naruto got off and noticed that the parking was packed and a lot of people lined up at the entrance. Naruto and Sasuke looked around as there appeared to be other buses that are going to the museum as their field trip.

"I didn't know that other schools plan to go here as their field trip" Naruto asked.

"Probably because the districts believe this as the most educational field trip students can hope to learn" Sasuke answered as he and Naruto followed the class and entered the museum.

When Sasuke and Naruto entered, they became unimpressed as all they have seen were pictures and artifacts of different cultures.

"I think I rather stick back to pranking the school instead of staying here" Naruto grumpily said.

"For once, I agree with you as this gives us nothing about what we need to know" Sasuke said as he continued following the class.

The class then ended up in a large area where there were statues of 12 gods at the edge of the room.

"Now class. You can see that these were the gods that have brought forth peace and harmony to this world…" Mr. Ripardo said.

As he continued speaking about Olympus, Naruto and Sasuke sneaked away from the class by quickly teleporting to the ceiling and used their chakra to transform to different people. After they transformed, they landed on the ground and started looking at each of the 12 gods.

"Hmm. This Zeus, king of Olympus, doesn't seem to be that much" Sasuke said as he continued walking.

"I think he is on my most hated list" Naruto said as he looked at the information about Zeus. Naruto became sick to the stomach as Zeus cheated on his wife with many different woman and fought with his own brothers over power.

Naruto and Sasuke skipped Hera as they both realize that the duo don't deserve their respect to reading about them. Then they camp up to Poseidon who was carrying a trident as a statue. They discovered that he was fine god and the god of the seas. Then they came up to Ares as they despised him because of his crazy ways to start wars and to manipulate people. Next was Hades who was the god of the Underworld. Naruto and Sasuke became a little tense as Hades had multiple wifes too just like Zeus. They came up to Hephaestus who looked like a handicapped man and see that he deserves to be the god of weapon making as they feel pity for the man. Next to Hephaestus was the god of wine, Dionysus. Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem to know what to expect about the god of wine as he doesn't do anything except drinking alcohol. They moved on to Apollo who the fun god and Naruto laughed at the part of how he tends to be a pervert like Jiraiya. The duo skipped Aphrodite as they weren't really that interested to love, seduction, or sexual stuff….. Anyways, they moved to the other female gods. They have stood upon the statue of Hestia. Hestia was the most favorite god for Sasuke and Naruto as they loved how despite the fact the other 11 gods fight each other, she tends to still care for them. And last but not least, the boys were now in front of a goddess holding a bow and arrow.

"I am assuming that is the goddess of the hunt" Sasuke said without emotion.

"Ya, but seems like she somehow is connected to me in some way" Naruto said which made Sasuke look at him for a moment. After the brief pause of staring at the statue, the two shinobi walked away and regrouped with the class which the teacher announced for a short break.

Naruto and Sasuke headed to the tables and sat to eat their lunch.

"You know" Sasuke said which Naruto looked up while eating his ramen. "I think all our past moments were led to this for a purpose"

"You can't be seriously believe that this is fate" Naruto angrily said.

"I somehow tend to believe that it is because of fate despite how you and I hate it more than ever" Sasuke said bitterly.

Naruto looked down at his ramen and seemed to recall all his past stuff while he was just a genin. He was just a kid who wanted to become Hokage and now he realized that he became a hero and a descendant of one of the Sage of six path children. He then stood up and carried his ramen.

"I'm gonna go back to the Olympian room" Naruto said as Sasuke just looked at him walking away.

Naruto walked and came in front of the statue of Artemis. Naruto began wondering Sasuke's words. Fate. I just wish there was no manipulation in this world. Naruto recalled Black Zetsu's words of how he manipulated the entire world just to bring his mother back. Naruto shook his head as he never wanted to think about it. Just then a voice snapped out of his thoughts.

"I see your interested in the Olympian gods young man" a tall man replied.

"Oh ya. I just seem to be interested in this kind of god." Naruto said as the tall man nodded.

"Do you know the whole story about Artemis?" the man asked. "Oh my apologies, my name is Professor Brunner."

"No, I don't and my name is Jin Uzumaki" Naruto answered as the man nodded.

"Well nice to meet you Jin." Mr. Brunner said happily. "Anyways, Artemis had a tough life as a goddess because she was born by a titan and a god"

"Whats wrong with that" Naruto asked. Unsurely, he knew that this story will not be a happy one.

"Because young man, that god happens to be the king of Olympus, Zeus" Mr. Brunner answered which made Naruto shocked.

"A child born by the cheating king of Olympus" Naruto thought as he became disgusted over that.

"Zeus's wife, Hera, punished the titan mother by banishing her from Olympus" Mr. Brunner said sadly.

"What happened to Artemis herself" Naruto asked.

"The stories show that she never liked relationships between men and women so she vowed to remain a virgin for the rest of her life" Mr. Brunner deeply said. Naruto then became curious to why she would do that.

"She did have a relationship with a man before she vowed that" Mr. Brunner said which made Naruto look at him.

"With who" Naruto asked

"A man name Orion." Mr. Brunner answered. "Orion first met Artemis and they developed feelings with each other, but Artemis's sister, Apollo, didn't approve of their relationship."

Naruto then became concerned of what might happen next.

"Apollo, realizing that his twin sister won't listen to him, tricked her to killing her own love" Mr. Brunner said which made Naruto shocked to the core.

"That must've been sad" Naruto said in a sorrow way.

"Sadly, yes, it was regretful that Artemis killed her own love" Mr. Brunner paused, then continued. "It has broken her heart which made her realize that a relationship isn't the way to go to a happy life."

Naruto then looked at the statue of Artemis and caused him to recall himself as a lonely boy in Konoha who was abandoned by the villagers because they believed him as a demon. He had to endure more than 7 years of hell to get to what he became: a shinobi. Suddenly, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Mr. Brunner" the voice called out as Mr. Brunner and Naruto looked at the person who called out the man's name. They both noticed that it was Percy and behind him was Grover who was trying to keep up with him.

"Hey Mr. Brunner, I would like to ask" Percy stated, but then saw Naruto. "Hey Jin, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Percy, I came here on a field trip" Naruto replied.

"Oh your class is going here as a field trip too?" Percy asked. "It feels weird that most of the classes in the campus are going here as a field trip."

Naruto was about to answer Percy, but was interrupted by Mr. Brunner.

"I'm sorry boys, but I must return to the other professors because we are about to leave in a bout 30 min" Mr. Brunner said as he looked at the trio. Then he looked at Naruto.

"It was nice meeting you Jin. I would hope to meet you again sometime" Mr. Brunner said as he left.

"Aw man. I wanted to ask Mr. Brunner about the party" Percy groaned as Naruto noticed that Grover was still panting.

"Dude… chill out… I am not as energetic as you are Percy" Grover panted.

"Anyways, Percy did you been here before" Naruto asked.

"Ya, I looked at the gods and I seem to like some of them, but not all of them" Percy said.

"I agree. I like some gods like Poseidon, Hestia, Apollo, and Artemis" Naruto said with a smile.

"Poseidon. Ya, he was my favorite kind of god. Its like he and I are like the same in a way" Percy said in a low voice which Naruto noticed.

"Just as I thought" Naruto thought which Percy's statement confirmed Sasuke and his suspicion.

"What about Poseidon?" Naruto faked out.

"Oh nothing" Percy lied and then he realized something.

"By the way Jin, would you and your friend like to come with me and my mom to a beach house at the end of the semester" Percy asked.

"Sure, we would be glad to go with you guys" Naruto happily said. Just then a tall woman walked into the room and was heading towards the trio.

"Percy Jackson, I would like to speak with you." The woman said.

"Mrs. Dodds?" Percy questioned. "Aren't you supposed to be with the other professors"

"Oh about that.." Mrs. Dodds said. She paused for a moment and grinned as she punched Grover to the wall which knocked him out.

Naruto and Percy were shocked of what just happened.

"Mrs. Dodds. What are you doing" Percy cried out as she then looked from the unconscious Grover to the two boys.

"Where is it boy" Mrs. Dodds growled.

"Where is what?" Percy questioned which made Mrs. Dodds even angrier as she then suddenly started to grow 4 wings from her back. Her skin was turning brown blackish color and she started growing claws from her fingers. She turned into some kind of bat figure.

"I SAID WHERE IS THE BOLT" the creature yelled out as she started flying towards the two boys. She caught Naruto off guard and managed to push him to wall that made him stunned for a few moments. Using that opening, the creature grabbed Percy by the neck and pushed towards the wall.

"Now I will ask you again…." the creature slowly asked. "Where is the bolt?

"I…. don't… know… what… your talking… about" Percy said as he was being choked to death.

"Oh such a shame that your going to die for not giving me the right answer." The creature, Mrs. Dodds, said as she was about to break Percy's neck.

Just then, something sharp has managed to cut one of her wings which made the creature yell out in pain. Mrs. Dodds released Percy, but Percy became unconscious after being choked for so long.

"Who dares!" Mrs. Dodds angrily said as she was then staring at Naruto.

"I don't know what you are, but anyone who hurts my friends will pay" Naruto determinedly said.

"I am Fury child!" the fury yelled out as she was using her remaining wings to fly towards Naruto.

Naruto then disappeared which made the fury shocked. While the fury was stunned, Naruto appeared above the fury and pulled out his hand as chakra started to focus in a blue orb.

"RASENGAN" Naruto yelled out as he then pushed the blue orb into the back of the fury. The fury didn't have to yell as she was pushed to the ground. The fury was trying to stand, but was to weak from that attack.

"Who…. are… you…" the fury weakly asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I will bring peace to this world and find my family" He said as he threw a kunai at the head of the fury. Then Naruto was shocked as instead of blood pouring out of the fury's head, the fury itself disappeared into gold dust.

"Strange…" Naruto thought as he noticed that Percy woken up from his unconsciousness.

"Ugh… what happened?" Percy asked and then snapped as he looked at Naruto. "Naruto, what happened to Mrs. Dodds?"

"She turned to this creature and and.." Percy stuttered while Naruto held up his hand which made him pause in his words

"I don't know what the hell that was, but that wasn't Mrs. Dodds" Naruto answered. "Get hold of yourself and lets go back with the class"

Percy nodded as he went to Grover and woke him up.

"Who what where" Grover woke up which made Percy and Naruto laugh at his wake up call.

Just then Mr. Brunner came through the room.

"Boys, its time to go. Including you Jin" Mr. Brunner said.

"But Mr. Brunner. What happened to Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked.

"Mrs. Dodds?" Mr. Brunner questioned. "There is no Mrs. Dodds"

"But but, we saw Mrs. Dodds turning to this creature.." Percy speaking, but was interrupted by Mr. Brunner.

"Percy, I am sure that you must've hit your head when came to studying the statues" Mr. Brunner reassured.

Still confused, Percy was about to speak, but Naruto and Grover pushed him out of the room so they can go back to their class.

When the trio left, Mr. Brunner then noticed the kunai at the end of a wall that Naruto threw.

"He is alive." Mr. Brunner whispered as he took the kunai. He putted the kunai in his pocket and exited the room.

While Naruto and Grover were leading Percy back to Percy and Grover's class, he thought of thing that came up to his mind.

"What the hell is going on in here" Naruto questioned in his mind as he continued walking.

 **Ok guys, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this. This is quite a short fight for Naruto. Later on there will be more. I will try to the next chapter as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee that I can publish it as my first couple chapters. Hope you enjoy your weekends. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to give me a feedback or review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Who in the what now

**Hi guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. I can only update once every weekend. Apologies because I mostly focus on school work. Here is the next chapter**

Who in the what now

After the field trip "issue", Naruto and Sasuke's class returned back to school to prepare for their upcoming final exams tomorrow. As becoming more mature as he is, Sasuke decided to not study, but instead decides to sneak out of campus to train in an area where no one would bother to go. Meanwhile, Naruto had a hard time studying after getting thoughts about the fight with the fury. As a result, he decided to walk around campus to clear his thoughts.

"Hey kid. You don't have to worry about Percy," Kurama said in his mind.

"Ya I know… what?" Naruto surprisingly said.

"I am telling you to forget about Percy" Kurama repeated as Naruto then turned back to the dense kid he always was.

"Look Naruto. You know that one of his parents happens to be a god" Kurama stated which Naruto nodded.

"His god parent will come to the rescue if that green eye kid is in trouble" Kurama reassured.

"But you saw what happened to that crazy god of Olympus and his wife…" Naruto said.

"The two couple survived long enough to keep their kids from killing each other" Kurama answered which seemed to satisfy Naruto.

As Naruto kept walking, he managed to hear a similar voice of Percy that came from the councilor's office. Naruto crept up to the door and put his ear at it.

"I'm sorry Percy that you had a hard lifetime this semester" Mr. Brunner sadly said.

"Its alright Mr. Brunner. Maybe I should just quit school" Percy said in a sorrowful voice.

"Now Percy, its not time for you to give up" Mr. Brunner reassured and suggested, "There are plenty opportunities for you to get your grades back up"

"You just gotta study harder and your work will pay off" Mr. Brunner also stated.

"I'm sorry, but I mostly have to take care of my mom. My mom is the only thing I have. Including Gabriel" Percy replied in a whisper voice.

"Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful vacation my boy" Mr. Brunner said as he touched Percy's shoulder.

Just as the conversation was about to end, Naruto's sense came to life as he transformed himself to a teacher and started walking. He noticed that he has passed by Grover who was heading towards the councilor's room. The door opened as Percy exited the room and passed by Grover. Mr. Brunner nodded to Grover as they both went back to the room. Little did they know that Naruto used his kage bunshin and transformed it as a fly to spy on them.

While Percy was casually heading back to his dorm room to pack up and noticed that Naruto was cheerfully running towards him.

"Hey Percy. What ya doing?" Naruto asked happily.

"Oh nothing much. Just getting ready to go back home" Percy said sadly. Naruto, noticing his friend's sad emotion, tried to lighten the mood.

"You should be happy Percy. School is close to over" Naruto said as Percy slightly smiled.

"I know. We can spend that vacation at the beach together." Percy said.

"By the way, where is Shin?"

"Oh, he is studying for his final exams" Naruto lied knowing that he doesn't want to bring any kind of attention

"I see. Anyways I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow" Percy said as he ran to his dorm..

"I feel pity for him" Naruto said in a quiet voice.

"I don't" a voice spoken behind Naruto knowing that it was Sasuke.

"Why wouldn't you" Naruto replied holding his anger

"Dobe, he should be glad that he has a family and not that his parents didn't suffer the same life as we did in Konoha" Sasuke said in a cold voice. Deep down, Naruto wanted to disagree, but Sasuke has made a point that cannot be denied.

"Lets go back" Naruto said as he walked back to his and Sasuke's room. Sasuke just looked at Naruto walking for a couple of seconds and decided to follow him.

For the past half an hour, Mr. Brunner and Grover were discussing about Percy after Naruto and Percy left the hallway.

"I feel sad for Percy. Its like I ain't capable of keeping him safe" Grover said in a sad voice.

"You are doing your best Grover" Mr. Brunner reassured.

"He is gonna have to go there for his safety" Grover said.

"Yes, but he won't listen since he cares more about his family than himself" Mr. Brunner replied.

"How do I get him to go there without any kind of attention or him questioning me of whats going on" Grover asked in worry.

"I don't know. But you have the imagination of doing so." Mr. Brunner said with a smile.

"I don't know if I have the imagination. Ever since when I failed in protecting her" Grover said in a sorrowful voice.

"What happened to her wasn't your fault. You did your best" Mr. Brunner softly said.

"You must learn to know your mistakes and don't make it again to someone else like Percy."

Grover looked up to Mr. Brunner as his words gave him courage despite his failed actions.

"I will do my best and protect Percy" Grover said with determination.

"I am glad for your statement" Mr. Brunner said with a smile. "I think its time for you to get ready for your finals"

Grover nodded as he wished a good bye and exited the room.

After Grover left, Mr. Brunner opened his drawer and pulled out the kunai that Naruto threw.

"If it is really you, then why are you keeping yourself a secret?" Mr. Brunner thought.

"Time will tell"

It was the next day as most students including Naruto and Sasuke had to take their final exams. Naruto and Sasuke had it easy due to Naruto's method of using shadow clones to learn everything much more quickly. While Sasuke used his sharingan to memorize the information and sometimes cheat by copying the student's handwriting he sits next to. Both Naruto and Sasuke met up at their room after their final exams.

"I can't believe Konoha calls you a genius when you actually just cheat" Naruto grumbled.

"Well, our village is filled with shinobis and all we do in life is to live and survive. Whether it is cheating or not" Sasuke said in truth.

"I am starting to think the shinobis shouldn't even exist" Naruto groaned as he was packing his stuff up.

"So is that councilor still onto us?" Sasuke asked.

"Well he doesn't know for sure that it is me, but he is suspicious" Naruto replied.

"He doesn't seem to know who you are though."

"What were he and that Grover kid talking about" Sasuke curiously asked.

"They both want Percy to go somewhere to ensure his protection" Naruto said while packing his box of ramen.

"His god parent must've made quite the enemies" Sasuke said as he was folding his shirts

"Well, his god parent must be one of the big three then since a monster like the Fury probably knows who he is" Naruto said.

"Good thing that we are going with him so we can know where this place that Grover wants him to go is" Sasuke said in a confident way.

"As long we keep our guard up" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

After their duo finished packing their stuff, they locked their room and carried their stuff so they can meet with Percy at the entrance of campus.

"Hey guys" Percy waved as Naruto and Sasuke were walking towards him.

"Ready to go" Percy asked as they both nodded.

"I just pray your mom doesn't have a problem with us coming along" Naruto said in a concern way.

"Nah, she would love to have company" Percy said. As the trio were about to leave, a voice called out to Percy.

"Hey Percy. Wait a minute" a voice called. Percy turned around and noticed that it was Grover running up to him

"Hey Grover. What do you need?" Percy asked as Grover huffed and puffed.

"Percy you cannot go back to your mother" Grover said which made Percy in shock while Naruto and Sasuke were narrowing their eyes at him

"Why not?" Percy demanded.

"Your in danger" Grover said in a scared voice

"In danger from what?" Percy said while holding his anger.

"I can't tell you. I can only tell you that my job is to protect you Percy" Grover said.

"Look I don't know what your talking about, but me and Naruto and Sasuke need to go on a vacation" Percy said angrily as he turned around, but Grover grabbed his wrist.

"Please Percy. You don't know what you are getting into" Grover pleaded.

"You will be getting your mother in danger as well. Do you want that to happen to her?"

That statement made Percy freeze as he never wanted to allow anything to hurt his mother.

Percy then turned back to Grover.

"Then what are my options huh. Where would I go so you can protect me" Percy asked which Grover then passed an information card to Percy.

"Camp Half Blood?" Percy questioned which made Naruto and Sasuke widen their eyes slightly with the new information they are discovering.

"Shhhh" Grover said. "Don't draw any attention"

"This place is to remain secret so your enemies don't track you down" Grover whispered as Percy was weighing his options.

"Alright. I'll go with you. Only because I want to keep my mom safe" Percy answered which made Grover in relief. Until Grover then widen his eyes when he saw two things that could ruin his plans.

"Percy, I cannot let your friends go with you." Grover sadly said. Before Percy said anything, Sasuke glared at him.

"Look kid, Percy is our friend. Where he goes, we go" Sasuke said shockingly. Sasuke has never been this caring to his friends. Back in reality, Percy and Naruto agreed with Sasuke as the trio decided to stick together. Outnumbered, Grover had no choice but to concede. The group took the taxi that Percy called out and Grover gave the information card to the taxi driver and started driving them to the destination. It was an hour and a half later where the taxi driver stopped at a gas station.

"Sorry guys. I got to put some gas" the taxi driver said as he exited the taxi. Then Grover's stomach started making noises.

"Sorry guys. I got to get some food" Grover said in an apologizing way as he exited the taxi as well and entered the gas station. It was just the trio left.

"Guys, I need to go to my mother" Percy said in a worrying tone which made Naruto and Sasuke look at him.

"I'm worried that something might have happened to my mom"

"Alright, then we need to go right now before Grover comes back and notices that were missing" Naruto spoke and Sasuke nodded. The trio exited the taxi and managed to sneak into a bus that was parked in the sideline. They entered the bus and the bus took off. It was took about an hour to reach Percy's house. As the bus arrived to the destination, the trio exited the transport and were in front of Percy's house.

"I should warn you that I have a brother and he ain't the best brother I had" Percy muttered as they entered the house. The house was a mess where a bunch of junk was lying in the floor. Sasuke would imagine that this house is much worse than Naruto's house during his genin year where Naruto would yell out to Sasuke for the insult. Naruto and Sasuke placed their bags at the edge of the door and followed Percy to the kitchen where they saw a tall kid with 2 other guys playing poker on the table.

"Hey Percy. Your late" the tall kid spoke in a haughty voice.

"Hey Gabe." Percy said in a cold voice.

"Who are those idiots behind you" Gabe said in an uncare way which made Naruto and Sasuke raise their eyes.

"These are my friends Gabe and don't you ever clean the house for once?" Percy said in a caring voice.

"Mom can take care of it" Gabe said while looking at his cards and then looked at Percy.

"Give me some money will ya" Gabe asked as if this was normal.

"I don't have any money" Percy lied.

"Don't deny it. I know you spent money to get here" Gabe said seeing through Percy's lie. Percy grumbled as he tossed out his change to Gabe.

"Enjoy losing" Percy said which made Gabe look at Percy in a threatening way.

"Hey guys, you can go. I need to teach my younger brother some manners." Gabe spoke as his friends left the house. After Gabe's friends left, Gabe glared at Percy. Just as Gabe was about to do something that will make him regret, his mother came from upstairs.

"Oh Percy, where were you" Percy's mother said in a concerned way.

"I almost thought I would have to call the police to search for you"

"No its fine mom. Oh by the way, these are my friends Jin and Shin" Percy replied.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson" Naruto and Sasuke said politely.

"Oh hello boys. You can call me Sally" Sally said in a nice way.

"So boys ready to go to that beach house?" Sally asked in a kind way. However, Gabe didn't take it in a nice way.

"You can't be seriously be going to that beach house?" Gabe said surprisingly and said in a grumbling way which made Naruto and Sasuke hold their intent to killing him

"I can't believe I am stuck with a bunch of idiots here."

Before Percy can fight back, Sasuke decided to "alleviate" the situation.

"Mrs. Jackson. Percy. Can you please get ready to move the stuff to the car?" Sasuke said as he paused.

"I need speak to Gabe privately" Sasuke finished as Naruto knew what he meant and he guided Percy and Mrs Jackson to their luggage. When Sasuke and Gabe were alone in the kitchen, Gabe ran out of patience.

"You have some guts to wanting to talk to me one on one." Gabe said in a haughty way. After Gabe's statement, Sasuke dashed in front of Gabe and grabbed his neck and pushed him to a wall.

"You know… you don't deserve to be a part in this family since all you think about is yourself" Sasuke said emotionlessly as Gabe struggled to get out of Sasuke's grip.

"Please….. I… beg… of… you" Gabe slowly said while being choked.

"I should just end you right now" Sasuke said as he pulled out his sword and pointed the tip in front of Gabe's nose. Gabe, witnessing Sasuke's sword right in front of him, was scared to the core of his heart. As he thought it was the end of his life, Sasuke then brought him relief.

"Though, Percy cares for you dearly and so is your mother." Sasuke said as his sword disappeared.

"I pray that you fix the mess you made in this house and treat your family members the respect they deserve to get or else…" Sasuke paused.

"I will do something I will regret doing." Sasuke said in a deep cold voice which Gabe nodded as fast as he can. Sasuke then released Gabe and walked away while Gabe was in deep shock. Sasuke walked outside the house and noticed that Sally, Percy, and Naruto were waiting for him.

"Is everything alright with you and my son Gabe?" Sally asked in concern.

"Its fine Mrs. Jackson. He and I are just developing our friendship" Sasuke said in a nice way as he and the group went into Mrs. Jackson's car and drove to the beach house. When they arrived, Sasuke and Naruto noticed how beautiful the beach house was and the view of the ocean. They quickly set up their stuff in the house and both prepared the camp fire for Sally and Percy. Sally thanked the boys and cooked up steak for dinner. When dinner was ready, the group sat around the campfire and started eating the juicy steak.

"Man, this is good. You are a good cooker Mrs. Jackson" Naruto happily said as he ate.

"Oh, you are too kind. I am just a decent cooker." Sally said trying to dismiss the compliment.

"Mom, I was wondering. Who was my father?" Percy asked which brought silence for a brief moment before Percy's mother answered.

"Your father was a kind man." Sally started. She went on how Percy's father loved her, but already had a love. There were tense relationships here and there, but Sally responded in a good ending of how she was carrying his father's child.

"Percy.." Sally said which made Percy look up to him.

"Deep down, even when your father had another lover, he still cared for you and loves you in the bottom of his heart" Sally said in a gentle voice which brought comfort to him. After a pause, Sally tried to bring in more voices from Naruto and Sasuke.

"So Jin. Shin. How were your lives?" Sally asked. Before Sasuke answered, Naruto decided to respond first.

"I am an orphan Mrs. Jackson. My parents died when I was young." Naruto said while looking at the fire.

"Same as me Mrs. Jackson" Sasuke replied before also stating, "I lived a hard life as an orphan just like Jin here."

"Oh, I am sorry about that." Sally said in a sad tone. The group decided to head to bed early since it was close to midnight. While the group were sleeping, Naruto and Sasuke overheard thunder outside which made them confused.

"Is there ever thunder in a beach at night?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke shrugged as they overheard a knock in the door. The duo got up along with Percy and opened the door. In front of them was Grover was panting like crazy.

"What were you thinking you guys!" Grover yelled out as Percy stood in shock.

"Percy, what is going on?" Sally asked as she walked up to where the boys were.

"Percy we gotta go. Your in danger right now." Grover pleaded.

"What is going on? Percy, what does he mean your in danger?" Mrs. Jackson asked in a frantic way. Percy had no choice as he explained what happened in the museum as a creature attacked him and Naruto.

"The creature called the fury or whatever asked where the bolt was." Percy said which made Mrs. Jackson become pale.

"Lets go right now" Mrs Jackson said as she went back to the room and quickly got dressed.

"Whats going on mom? Who is after me?" Percy asked firing question after question.

"Percy, all I can say is that your father was a god and he has made a lot of enemies that have sent their minions to kill you" Sally said as she led the boys outside and locked the beach house. Percy then stood gaped as a fish as he was told one of the things he never knew while Sasuke took this fact normally. And Naruto….. Well lets just say he reverted to his moron self.

"Who in the what now" Naruto said in a blank face.

 **That is all guys. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I apologize as I can only submit once every week. Maybe during my spring break, I can post in more chapters. But I cannot be sure. Hope you had a great weekend guys and good luck with the start of the week.**


	8. Chapter 8: Descendants of THEM

Aloha people. I'm back. I grew super lazy and focusing on my school work. Anyways here is the next chapter. Please review and give me comments. This will be short. I promise that the next couple chapters will be longer.

Descendants of "THEM"

You could say that Naruto and Sasuke encountered something that wasn't part of their plan. Originally, they planned to become discreet while enjoying their normal lives. However, it seems that destiny didn't want them to have normal lives…

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled out as his head hit the top as he was in the back seat of the car. He was starting to think that he and Sasuke shoulda bailed before they entered Sally's car.

"Uhhh I still don't understand what is going on" Percy complained as he was in the middle seat between Naruto and Grover while Sasuke was in the front seat.

"Percy, I ask that you please wait for your questions" Grover pleaded. "Right now, you are in danger and he is sending his minions after you."

"Who?" Percy asked. "Who would send minions after me when I never even met this person or being?"

"That is something I can't tell you or else he will find out where we are" Grover said in a sad voice.

"I think its a little late for that" Sasuke said in a nonemotional voice as lightning started hitting the trees that the car was passing by.

"Don't worry" Sally reassured. "We are almost to the safe zone where you all will be safe."

"Mom" Percy said in a scared voice. "Please. I need answers. What is going on?"

"Percy I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything yet." Sally said as she closed her eyes.

"Look out!" Sasuke yelled as Sally opened her eyes and the group all saw 3 elderly ladies in the middle of the road. Percy's mother quickly tried to make the car turn, but couldn't do it in time. As a result, the car passed through the 3 ladies and then flipped itself over down a hill. The car rolled over the hill and landed in a hard crash upside down.

"Is everyone alright?" Naruto groaned.

"Ya I'm fine." Grover groaned as well.

"Same." Percy said.

"Dobe. Get the two of them out of here." Sasuke said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Naruto kicked the door of the car and grabbed the duo out of the car.

"Wheres my mom?" Percy demanded. The trio looked at the car and noticed that the car was about to explode.

"MOM!" Percy yelled as he tried to run towards the car, but Naruto and Grover grabbed him from running to his death.

Boom! The car exploded as it was now in flames.

"Mom!" Percy screamed as he knelt down to his knees crying.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as instantly Sasuke teleported right next to him carrying Percy's mother.

"Mom!" Percy happily yelled out as he ran towards Sasuke and his mother.

"She'll be fine." Sasuke replied. "She is just unconscious from the crash." Percy was hugging his mother tightly because she is the only parent that Percy had in his entire life. It took a moment of silence between son and mother until Grover coughed.

"Look. I love to stay and see this relationship, but we need to go before he and his minions start searching for us" Grover said as the two shinobi nodded.

"Ok, who were those 3 shadowy ladies that just pop in the middle of the road while there are lightning?" Naruto asked which made everyone stare at Grover who was very nervous.

"Umm.." Grover nervously lied. "I have no clue of who they were." While Percy was buying his reason, Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes as they found through his lie. As much as they want answers from the lying Grover, they needed to find somewhere safe in order to help Percy's mother.

"Ok. Heres the plan" Naruto spoke up. "I will scout ahead to see if there is a safe spot for us to stay in the night." Sasuke nodded as he realized Naruto's strategy.

"Meanwhile I want you two, Grover and Percy, to stay with Sally and watch over her while Sasuke will stay with you guys." Naruto added up.

"Naruto, that is too dangerous and risky in going alone." Grover said in a frantic way. "We need to go to the safe zone that Percy's mother mentioned."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Percy looked at Grover more suspiciously as to wondering why they would go to the safe zone. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other to see the options that are left for them. Both nodded as Naruto spoke.

"Okay. We'll stick together and go to this safe zone that Sally spoken of" Naruto said in a calm voice. Percy nodded and Grover sighed in relief as if they were going to live through this.

"But" Naruto said which made Grover a bit tense. "You will have to tell us what is going on when we get there" Grover nodded as he noticed that there is no way out of this.

Since the group agreed, they carried out of Grover's plan. Percy and Grover were carrying Percy's mother while Sasuke and Naruto were in the lead to scout ahead for the safe zone. Lightning was still firing down from the sky as if it wants to turn the land into ash.

Meanwhile…..

Artemis and her hunters have just reached New York. They were just passing through the city. The hunters were happy that the mist have covered them so the innocent civilians don't see them.

Then the goddess of hunt heard a sound of lightning and looked at the direction which pointed to camp that she and her hunters were about to go. They were in total shock as they witnessed a dragon made of lightning crash down to a land that was close to the camp.

"Hunters. Lets go immediately!" Artemis yelled out as her hunters nodded and all ran towards the direction. "Naruto… I hope that it is you."

About 20 minutes ago. it started raining as well. Sasuke noticed as they were walking that Percy wrapped his mother with his coat to keep her from catching a cold. The scene reminded Sasuke of his time with him and his older brother. In the middle of his dreaming, Sasuke suddenly snapped and noticed something behind the tree. He looked at Naruto who nodded as he noticed it as well. They kept walking until the something jumped at the group. Sasuke jumped as well and quickly kicked the being away from Percy and Grover. Naruto and Sasuke noticed that it was a creature that had two horns on its head that reminded them of the mother of Sage of Six Paths.

"So you noticed me" the creature growled.

"Hmm. Your stealth could use a lot of work." Sasuke cooly answered back which made the creature even angrier.

"Wow your body could use paint coloring so you can blend in more to the tree" Naruto laughed out.

"Your going to die for saying that." the creature yelled out as it charged towards Naruto. Due to the creature's clumsiness, Naruto only just turned and sidestepped the creature's foot in making him crash himself to a tree. Meanwhile, Percy and Grover were in awe to see that Naruto was handling a creature that is taller than him. The creature quickly turned his head back and pulled out an axe out of his back. The creature threw the axe towards Naruto who was dodging by going to his right. Quickly, the creature threw another axe on his other direction and ran 90 degrees towards Naruto in order to trap him. However, due to experience, Naruto caught the 2nd axe and noticed the creature trying to ram into him. Naruto threw the axe up and, as a flash of light, he kicked the axe hard that aimed right into the creature's head. The creature yelled pain as his own axe was just barely centimeters away from hitting his brain.

"You are going to regret this!" The creature slowly was getting up from the ground.

"Don't you ever shut up." Naruto said in a bored tone.

Just as the creature stood up, he suddenly yelled in pain as black rods were piercing the back of both his knees. Percy and Grover looked in shock as they noticed that Sasuke was the one that launched those rods to immobilize him.

"Hmm" Sasuke cooly said as he was clearly disappointed that the creature was pathetically weak. He then raised his hand up and shot out lightning to the dark sky. It became quiet for a sudden until a massive dragon made of lightning comes down from the heavens. The creature was in fear as he was just staring at the dragon without any words to say.

"Who…or…what… are… you" the creature said in total apprehension. Sasuke stared at the creature with his hair covering his eyes.

"We are the descendants of the sons of a hero" Sasuke coldly said and pointed his hand to the creature.

"Begone with a thunder clap" as the thunder dragon collided with the creature and instantly turned him to black ash. Sasuke stared at the ash for a few seconds until he turned his head back to the group. Naruto was just staring at him who he considers as a brother while Percy and Grover were displaying faces that resembled as a total zombie.

"Lets go. Grover point the way." Sasuke demanded as Grover nodded and led the group to the safe zone.

While Naruto and Sasuke and the trio were heading towards the safe zone, Artemis and her hunters arrived at the scene. The were shocked to see Naruto, the nine tailed god, and Sasuke, his commander, still alive in the past years.

"Lady Artemis. Are.. they?" Phoebe asked. Phoebe was the hunter's 3rd commander and disliked males, but trusted in only Naruto who was Artemis's fiance.

"Yes Phoebe." Artemis said in a slow relieved voice. "That was my fiancé and his commander."

"We should go to them" Sarah questioned.

"Unfortunately, Zeus said to keep them in the dark because we need them to help save our world from the evil that will come." Artemis said regrettably which made the hunters angry.

"But he is your fiancé lady Artemis. He has been gone and we need answers to why he disappeared" Alessia angrily said as the hunters agreed.

"I know that this is a painful thing to do, but I must obey my father as he is the king of Olympus and he must know of what he is doing" Artemis said in a sad voice. "For now, we will wait for a while and go to Camp Half Blood where you, my hunters, will have to stay there for the time being." The hunters angrily nodded as they had no choice but to listen to their maiden. As much as they want answers from the tailed beast god, they had no choice but to keep him in the dark.

Time passed as the group finally reached towards a sign that was written in blood and in black paint: Camp Half Blood. They continued walking and then seen a girl who had blonde hair and was close to the same age as Naruto and Sasuke.

"Grover. Is that you?" The girl asked. Grover nodded as she hugged him. Naruto and Sasuke were just staring at them, waiting for Grover and the girl to take them and Percy and his mother to the safe zone. After a brief moment, they both let go of each other and the girl looked at the rest of Grover's group.

"Hello. My name is Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said in a kind voice. "I'll take you to the medical camp." The group nodded as they followed her to the camp. While they were walking towards the camp, Naruto and Sasuke noticed that there only 20 cabins in the camp and that 10 of them contained a barrier around them. Naruto walked closely to Grover who was a bit tensed that he was right next to him in an unhappy mood.

"Your going to tell us now of what is going on." Naruto demanded which made Grover scared and freaked out.


	9. Chapter 9: No Secrets

Chapter 9: No secrets

"Ok start spilling" Naruto demanded as he and Sasuke sat in a table across from Grover and Annabeth in a cabin. Percy decided to stay and watch over his mother because he is only caring about his only parent.

"Alright, ask any question you want and I'll answer the best I can" Grover replied as Annabeth was just watching and preparing for their questions.

"Do gods exist?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they do. They are the ones that keep order and peace in this world." Grover answered which Sasuke snorted at his answer.

"Who was the creature that attacked us and why would it chase us?" Naruto asked.

"That creature is a minotaur." Annabeth answered. "That is because the creature can sense your guy's ichors."

"Whats an ichor?" Naruto questioned as if he had no clue of what it is.

"Ichor is what you considered a god's blood." Annabeth responded. "They only exist in blood of a person that was born off of a god."

"What was with the lightning that keeps striking us?" Sasuke asked. "I know for sure that much lightning doesn't occur at a month in summer."

"The lightning was caused by the thunder god and the God of Olympus, Zeus." Annabeth said.

"Why was this so called thunder god trying to blast us to bits" Naruto complained.

"Well. He wasn't targeting you guys." Grover responded and paused for a bit. "He was only focusing on Percy."

"And what does Percy have to do with this?" Sasuke said, acting as if he had no idea of Percy means anything to the King of Olympus. Grover and Annabeth were looking at each other as if they were deciding whether to share the information or not.

"Does it have to do with the fact that Percy's father is a god?" Sasuke responded which causes Annabeth and Grover to look at him in surprise.

"H.. how did you know that?" Grover slowly asked.

"That is my own business." Sasuke said before going back to his question. "Is it true that Percy's father is a god like Zeus?"

"Yes it is." Annabeth answered slowly.

"Why keep the fact that Percy's father is a god a secret?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, during the rule, Zeus created a law where the gods are unable to have a child and are unable to see their child." Grover said in a frightened voice. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him with disgust based on the answer that was given to him.

"This is Zeus is bitch and I need to pound some sense to him!" Naruto spoke out loudly. Then suddenly, lightning started firing towards the ground. It became a moment of silence until Grover quietly spoke.

"You don't wanna say that because Zeus can hear us speaking." Grover said like a scared child. Naruto wanted to yell and meet Zeus personally, but Sasuke interrupted his other half's objection.

"Who is Percy's father?" Sasuke questioned.

"It is Poseidon, the God of the Seas." Annabeth answered. Sasuke and Naruto took a brief moment to process of all that has happened.

"Tell us about the tailed beast gods." Naruto said.

"The tailed beast gods are gods that live in our world, but in a different location." Annabeth answered and continued. "The tailed beast gods have allied with the gods of Olympus to take on serious threats."

Annabeth paused for a moment before talking more. "There are a total of nine tailed beast gods, but the nine tailed god was rumored to be missing because he was killed in action." Naruto was shocked about this information because he has just discovered that everyone believed him to be killed. He had all sort of ideas of what could of led to that conclusion, but doesn't have the will to even think. Sasuke, noticing Naruto's behavior, continued on with the questioning.

"Are there any other rumors about or relating to the nine tailed god?" Sasuke questioned.

"There was a mention of the nine tailed god's commander that was also considered killed in action" Annabeth replied. "Overall, it has shown that the disappearance of the nine tailed god has led to breaking the alliance between the Olympus and the tailed beast gods."

"You seem to know your stuff alot. Are you born from a god?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well ya. I was born from Athena, the goddess of war and strategy." Annabeth proudly introduced.

"Any more secrets that you wanna tell us before I go?" Naruto demanded as he had enough with the information that was given to him.

"There are more, but they are things that don't involve you." Grover interrupted before Annabeth answered. After Grover has said that, Naruto left the tent to cool off. When Naruto left the cabin, Sasuke looked from Naruto to the duo.

"Now, tell me more about why Zeus wants to hunt down Percy. There must be a reason that he is doing this now." Sasuke asked in his usual cold voice which made Grover and Annabeth shiver. This will be a long day.

Meanwhile…

When Naruto exited the tent, he teleported near a clean lake. He was looking at his own reflection to recall all the stuff that Annabeth and Grover told them. At first, he believed that this world would be more peaceful than the world where he and Sasuke lived in. However, he was wrong. This world is more cruel than it already is. Gods preventing other gods from seeing their child. God Naruto just wanted to just murder Zeus with his bare hands because of the stupid laws that he created. But Naruto believed that killing is the wrong course of action. He wanted to ask Kurama for any sort of advice that would him him feel relief or comfort, but he was sleeping. Just when Naruto wanted to take a nap, he sensed a group of people with strong ichor that were coming towards the camp. He looked at the direction and witnesses group of hunters wearing hunter clothing and carrying bows and arrows. Then he noticed the girl, who had a tiara on her head, was the leader of the hunter. He almost felt that there was a connection between him and the goddess of the hunt.

Artemis was walking towards Dionysus's cabin where Dionysus and Chiron were playing cards together. Just then Artemis turned her head and noticed Naruto near the lake. She stood in shock as he was actually alive and was right in her eyes. The one person who she actually loved the most. She thought of introducing myself to him, but was afraid of what he might say about her. Artemis realized that she couldn't talk to him yet because of how Zeus wants him in the dark. She then turned her head back to the cabin and went inside. The first thing that she was annoyed was Dionysus drinking alcohol like crazy despite his punishment from Zeus.

"Dionysus." Artemis commanded as she was just staring at the drunken man. The drunken god looked up at the goddess of hunt with boredom.

"Oh its you Artemis" Dionysus said with an uncaring tone. "What do you want?"

"My hunters need to stay at the camp for a little while. I am need on a mission by father." Artemis said with seriousness.

"You do know that your hunters will have to follow the rules of the camp which includes doing all the activities as the other campers are doing." Dionysus said while looking at his cards.

"Yes I know that. My hunters will do the activities that you assign them to do." Artemis said as she went out the door. Just after she left, Dionysus yelled.

"GODDAMMIT. Why do I always get the crappy hands." Dionysus demanded as Chiron grinned.

"Oh I wonder…" Chiron smirked.

"You cheater!" Dionysus angrily said as he threw the cards at Chiron's face. Oh this will get ugly.

While Dionysus and Chiron were having their "little argument, Artemis was just walking back to her hunters until she noticed that Naruto wasn't nearby the lake. She felt really sad that Naruto might have left because he couldn't bear to see her then, she felt a hand touch her shoulder which made her jump since she has recognized that touch before.

"Umm. Lady Artemis?" Naruto asked which made Artemis freaked out for a bit.

"What do you want boy?" Artemis demanded angrily knowing that in the past Naruto always sneaks up behind her.

"I just want to ask if you know anything tailed beast gods?" Naruto nicely asked.

"What would you like to know about them?" Artemis asked in an impatient tone.

"Do you happen to know where I can meet any of the tailed beast gods?" Naruto asked. Artemis thought of just teleporting him to his homeland, but realized that Zeus has ordered every god to not tell him and his commander anything related to tailed beast gods. But then, Artemis just realized that this was his fiancé that she was talking to. And her inner voice tells her that this will be the start of her redemption which is what she needed to do. Between orders or her own choices, she weighed her options. The goddess of the hunt sighed.

"I do know where the tailed beast gods are located." Artemis said and paused which made Naruto happy. "But I cannot take you there" Artemis then said which made Naruto a bit broken,

"Why can't you take me there?" Naruto demanded.

"Because going to a tailed beast god's territory is like entering enemy territory since the Olympus gods aren't allied with them anymore." Artemis sadly spoke.

"How about this?" Naruto suggested. "You take me to the tailed beast gods and I'll protect you from them if it ends up in a fight."

Artemis deadpanned on Naruto's suggestion. Boy… Naruto was a terrible negotiator, but the one thing that Artemis loved about Naruto was his smile.

"Alright, but you have to keep your word" Artemis said seriously as Naruto nodded.

"Also, I need to check in my hunters and let them know that I am leaving." Artemis also mentioned which Naruto nodded as well since he understands that she has people to take care of.

"Come with me" Artemis said as she was walking towards her cabin with Naruto following her.

When they arrived, Naruto noticed that the smell around the cabin was the same smell that resembled to nature, which Naruto can also see that since she is the Goddess of the Hunt.

"Please wait here while I speak to my hunters" Artemis asked as Naruto nodded. Artemis went inside and while Naruto was waiting, he summoned a clone.

"I want you to tell Sasuke about this and that I'll be back later" Naruto said as the clone nodded and disappeared. About a couple of minutes later, Artemis came out of her cabin.

"Are you ready to go?" Artemis asked as she was ready with her bow and arrows in her back.

"Ya, I need to meet them." Naruto determinedly said.

"Alright lets go." Artemis said as both the past couple disappeared in a burst of dust.

Back at Sasuke

"So… Naruto and I are the key to this apparently." Sasuke said in a grumpy mood. Sitting across from his was not just Annabeth and Grover, but also Chiron.

"Yes, I am aware of the lack of trust you have on us, but this is how he wants it and we cannot disobey his word" Chiron sadly said. Sasuke then stood up and was heading towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Grover asked which made Sasuke stop in his tracks.

"To find a way to meet this so called god" Sasuke said as he exited the cabin with the faces of shock and fear from Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover.

Now this is getting a bit serious here. A lot of questions appearing such as: What has Sasuke learned from Chiron, Grover, and Annabeth. Why did Artemis decide to disobey her father? What are Sasuke's intentions in meeting the King of Olympus? You'll have to wait and find out later on. Thank you for reading and hope you comment on this. Hope to see you later.


	10. Chapter 10: Still Alive?

Chapter 10: Still alive?

Hi guys. Here is the next chapter. Got nothing else to say other than to read and enjoy and review. Thanks.

Naruto opened his and was shocked to see the view that appears in his eyes. In front of him, shows the beautiful grass land that hasn't ever been tainted in corruption. In addition, he witnesses deers that are in a group at a nearby waterfall to rest. As well as the clear blue sky that are filled with creatures that are like Naruto's summoning animals.

"Wow." Naruto awed. "This is the most beautiful place I ever seen and been to." Artemis didn't say anything but had to agree with what Naruto have said. It was such a beautiful place that no one has ever seen. In honesty, this place was supposed to be where she and her fiancé hang out and become the spot for their wedding. Artemis didn't want to waste time as she was supposed to go to her mission.

"All right, I'll take you to the city of shinobi" Artemis replied as she led Naruto to the city. They have approached that gates and noticed that there were two guards at the front huge gate that was made of gold steel while there were other groups of shinobi that are patrolling all around the city.

"Can you do your transformation jutsu?" Artemis asked.

"Ya, I can do it." Naruto said while displaying a confused face.

"I want you to use transformation jutsu to transform into someone so that way the guards don't notice you as a shinobi." Artemis said seriously. Naruto nodded because in his previous world, he realized that an unknown shinobi entering a territory is considered as a rogue shinobi. Naruto quickly transformed near the bush before the guards at the front gate can spot him and Artemis from a certain distance.

"Halt" the shinobi guard barked as the two stopped.

"What business are you here for?" The other guard asked in a tense tone as Artemis spoke.

"We come here for an audience with the nine tailed god" Artemis replied as it surprised Naruto a bit.

"Aren't you the goddess of the Hunt from Olympus?" The first guard said with suspicion as Artemis nodded.

"I am aware of the tension between our alliance, but I must speak to them as it is urgent matters." Artemis asked with sincere. The guards looked at each other as they both nodded. The first guard raised his hand as a shinobi wearing a mask and have double blades on his back appeared next to them.

"We will let you pass so you can meet, but we will send an elite shinobi from the ANBU so he can keep an eye on you." The second guard said with a serious tone. The couple nodded as the golden gate opened and has shined upon the couple. Naruto was in awe to see that the other side of the gate has melted his heart. Shinobis and civilians were living out their normal lives and helping each other. Even children were playing and running around while there were adults that were walking around with stuff that they have purchased from stores that are inside the city. As Naruto and Artemis were following the ANBU shinobi, Naruto noticed that there were members that he has recognized from his previous world such as the Nara, Akimichi, Hyuga, Uchiha, Aburame, and Inuzuka clan. There were even other clans that he hasn't even recognized. One shinobi was wearing a symbol that is a feather. And another shinobi that had a a star symbol on the back of his shirt. The stores that Naruto passes by were nearly the same as there were a BBQ restaurant and his favorite ramen shop which turned to a five star restaurant. As the trio walked a couple more miles, the ANBU stopped as they were standing in front of a small gate at a mansion with a symbol a circle with swirling tides the middle. It was Naruto's clan symbol. The Uzumaki Clan. Naruto, through his transformation, was shocked to see that the Uzumaki clan had their own mansion which means that there are members living in there. While Naruto was staring in shock of his clan's mansion, Artemis was really nervous about meeting her ex-future-in-law family. She keeps getting negative effects because of what happened after Naruto has disappeared 12 years ago. The ANBU shinobi performed a hand sign that made the opened the swirling tide of the Uzumaki symbol which made the gate open.

"This way" the ANBU said as the couple entered the mansion. Then, they went inside a room which they can see as a meeting room where there were cushions at the sides of the wall and a table in the front. While the duo were spectating their surroundings, a shinobi wearing the Uzumaki clan symbol appeared in front of the ANBU. They were whispering to each other for a few minutes and then the Uzumaki shinobi disappeared. Then about a moment later, more clan members appeared and were standing at the sides to where each of the cushion were while Naruto and Artemis were at the middle. The ANBU disappeared knowing that the Uzumaki shinobi can handle the couple if they make a mistake. About a minute later, a male and female shinobi appeared in front of the table which made Naruto widen his eyes in shock. Those two were Minato Namikaze Uzumaki and Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki.

"Let the meeting begin" Minato said loudly as the members of the Uzumaki sat down including him and Kushina. Everyone took a minute to observe the goddess of the Hunt and the mysterious man who was Naruto in transformation. Naruto thought of undoing his transformation, but noticed that he wants to see how this goes.

"Now why are you here Artemis" Minato said in a fair voice which made Artemis wince because of the tone towards her. Artemis took one step forward.

"I have come here to bring the alliance back with the Tailed Beast gods and the Olympian gods." Artemis declared which made the members of the Uzumaki clan murmur with each other. Kushina didn't say anything except looking down to the floor in a state of depression as Minato took a couple of minutes to think.

"I am afraid that we cannot accept this alliance Artemis" Minato said boldly which made Naruto shocked that his father rejected peace.

"May I ask why?" Artemis asked with a neutral voice as she was following the negotiation skills that she learned from Athena.

"I believe because- -" Minato said, but was interrupted by Naruto in his transformation.

"Bullshit!" Naruto angrily said which made everyone gasp and angry towards him.

"How can you reject peace? You seem to be the person who doesn't want conflict or war." Naruto declared while looking at Minato with seriousness. Minato frowned while a member of the Uzumaki spoke.

"And who are you to yell at the former Ninth Tailed Beast god?" The Uzumaki member sneered as Naruto was angry that they were still deluded about that fact.

"Because I know that you ain't the Ninth Tailed Beast god" Naruto boldly spoke as everyone gasped once again. Artemis was shocked that he is fighting against his parents and his own clan.

"How would you know that young man" A female Uzumaki member angrily ask.

"Naruto. Don't say it" Kurama warned inside Naruto's consciousness which Naruto ignored.

"Because…. he doesn't have the nine tails inside of him" Naruto angrily said which caused utter silence in the room. Then it erupted into chaos as there were demands from the council members of the Uzumaki.

"Silence!" Minato yelled which quieted the members of the clan.

"How do you know that fact young man?" Minato demanded while trying his best to no strangle the young man for the information.

"I have heard about this when I was in Camp Half Blood" Naruto stated which caused Minato to nod.

"I see. You told him didn't you Artemis" Minato boldly state which made Artemis about to cry in tears.

"Don't blame Artemis." Naruto defended which made Artemis look up to him. "I was the one that forced her and the other gods to tell me."

"Then you must see the reason why we can't approve of the alliance" Minato stated.

"I know that you lost this generation ninth tailed god and it has shaken the tailed beast gods and shinobi" Naruto said firmly which Minato just stared.

"But!" Naruto yelled which made Minato and Kushina suprised. "That doesn't mean that you give up on peace because of that. The Ninth tailed god risked his life to wanting peace and this alliance!"

"Didn't he tell you that he always goes on his word no matter what" Naruto mentioned regretfully because of how the entire shinobi in the city doesn't deserve to know who he is. In short, Naruto was gratefully disappointed that the shinobis in this world lack faith in themselves. Meanwhile, Artemis was now happy to see the Naruto she once knew as Naruto was always the best person to change a person's mind. The Uzumaki members were now murmuring of what they should say to Naruto in his tranformation, but no one spoke up. Kushina looked up in shock as the man in front of them knew how her son was in and out. It made her and Minato wonder of what his relation is to their son.

"What is your connec" Minato spoke until a sound of an explosion occurred which made everyone tense. Then the ANBU shinobi appeared and bowed in front of Minato and Kushina.

"What is going on?" Minato demanded.

"We are under attack Minato-sama" the ANBU stated which made the Uzumaki members disappear and change to their elite battle armor.

"By who" Minato narrowed his eyes.

"We do not know, but they happen to be two shinobi who have the eyes of the Byakugan and have tremendous power" the ANBU said quickly. That fact made Naruto in shock as he knew that the description reminded of three people he has faced before.

"Kurama. Is it who I think it is" Naruto confidently asked with seriousness in his transformation.

"Ya." Kurama growled as he knew who the two people are. "Members from the Otsutsuki clan." While Naruto was talking to Kuruma, the members of the Uzumaki clan formed itself as an army and appeared in front of their leader.

"All units. You know your duties and get to it" Minato barked as the shinobis yelled yes and teleported along with Kushina. Minato looked at Naruto and Artemis.

"You must leave this city." Minato said while Artemis interjected before Naruto can speak out.

"No." Artemis said. "We want to help too."

"You can't" Minato sighed. "This is our business and not yours or the Olympians."

"Look." Artemis said while she closed her eyes. "I know that this isn't my duty, but I need to this." Minato didn't sound convinced at all based on her words.

"I am doing this because I still love him and I want to make things right" Artemis said sadly while looking at the ground which made Minato tense and Naruto widen her eyes on her statement.

"So she really does love you Naruto" Kurama grinned while Naruto didn't say anything.

"Alright." Minato conceded. "You may help us. Grab my hand." Naruto and Artemis grabbed onto Minato's hands as Minato teleported them to the battlefield. Naruto, Artemis, and Minato didn't say anything as they were utterly speechless at the destruction their seeing. Buildings destroyed but bodies all over the streets. It was no attack. It was a massacre. Minato was tightening his fists angrily as his people were getting slaughtered by 2 shinobi while Naruto and Artemis were still looking around. Naruto then narrowed his eyes at one the bodies and it confirmed his suspicion that there were black rods pierced at the body's vital points. Then the wind blew as Naruto, Artemis and Minato were shielding their eyes from the harsh wind. The wind calmed down and from the sky, the two shinobis wearing white clothing and had the eyes of the Byakugan landed on the ground.

"Oh. So you happen to be the leader of this city." One of the white member of the Otsutsuki asked which made Minato angered.

"Yes I am." Minato calming himself. "Why did you attack our home?"

"I have come here for the tailed beasts" the attacker spoke out which made Naruto and Minato flinch. "My goal is to gather the tailed beasts together and create a fruit that will help me expand my powers."

"My name is Kinshiki and my leader is Momoshiki." Kinshiki spoke. "We are members of the Otsutsuki clan and we ask for the last tailed beast."

"L..a..s..t…tailed…beast?" Minato slowly said as he was shocked in what Kinshiki said.

"Kushina… everyone" Minato thought in worry as she was supposed to help with the Tailed Beast gods.

"Hmm" Momoshiki smirked. "Your fellow jinchuurikis were just little birds that couldn't handle the big predators." Due to his words, Minato flashed and pulled out a rasengan to try to land a hit on Momoshiki. But suddenly, Minato widened his eyes as Momoshiki extended his hand and began absorbing his jutsu. Naruto and Kurama noticed it as Momoshiki had the Rinnegan.

"You shinobi are very creative I must admit." Momoshiki complimented as he finished absorbing the jutsu and grabbed Minato's neck.

"Tou chan" Artemis yelled.

"But even tricks like these are no match for us." Momoshiki grinned as he threw Minato to the ground.

"Now.." Momoshiki turned to look at Naruto in his transformation. "I finally found you kitsune"

Minato, trying to get up, widened his eyes as he was looking at Naruto in his transformation.

"N…a..r..u..t..o?" Minato slowly asked in shock. Naruto, in his transformation, knew the jig was up. So he undid his transformation and revealed himself as Minato was utterly speechless that his son was alive.

"Kinshiki." Momoshiki ordered. "Take care of the girl."

"Hai Momoshiki sama" Kinshiki ordered as he disappeared and kicked Artemis into a building.

"Artemis!" Naruto yelled as Kinshiki went after her. Naruto then looked Momoshiki again as he was just completely calm.

"I must say that I should thanking you." Momoshiki said which made Naruto a bit confused. "Kaguya was a complete fool for going against our clan. I am glad that you have taken her down for me."

"It will make your chakra and tailed beast even more delicious for me." Momoshiki grinned as he charged towards Naruto. Naruto charged too as well which caused a collision that pushed away the debris. Momoshiki managed to land blows on Naruto which made him a little slow. Then the Otsutsuki member landed two jabs and a punch in Naruto's stomach which make Naruto cough out blood.

"Tenketsu" Naruto said in pain.

"That is not all." Momoshiki grinned as he kicked Naruto in the stomach which pushed him through a couple of buildings near what happens to be a training ground. Momoshiki elegantly landed while Naruto slowly got up.

"Hmm" Naruto smirked which made Momoshiki a bit confused. "Your just like Kaguya who just believes that little fruits will make you stronger." Momoshiki scoffed at Naruto's statement.

"Don't you think of mocking me runt" Momoshiki said angrily while Naruto was still smirking.

"You Otsutsuki lacked one thing that we shinobis had which is selflessness" Naruto smirked. "That is why you Otsutsuki are so idiots to think that power itself will lead you to becoming stronger."

"How..dare…you" Momoshiki said in anger. "Kinshiki!" Kinshiki then crash landed in front of Momoshiki.

"Yes lord Momoshiki. The time has come for you to absorb me" Kinshiki said with no hesitation. "Just as your ancestors did in the past. Don't hold back." Then Momoshiki's rinnegan in his arm opened.

"Like hell I would" Momoshiki spoke out as Kinshiki yelled as he was absorbed and turned into a chakra fruit. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Momoshiki ate the fruit and slowly transformed into a demon. As he completely transformed, Momoshiki widened his smile and then created a loud roar that pushed Naruto a few feet back while the debris around the training ground began to push itself back.

"I will enjoy taking the tailed beast out of you" Momoshiki said in anger. "You cannot hope to possible beat the power that was derived from the gods." All Naruto did was take five steps forward as he was transforming into his tailed beast chakra cloak.

(Naruto battle music: Spin and Burst (when Naruto and Sasuke vs Momoshiki)

"Hmm. It looks like you need to be a taught a lesson" Naruto smirked and pumped his fist. "A lesson that shinobi can take down a god." Momoshiki and Naruto charged each other as the speed caused the rocks in the ground to form a wall. Naruto pulled out a punch but Momoshiki blocked it. Momoshiki grinned, thought he had the upper hand, but Naruto then turned his body and landed a kick which caused him to roll back into a wall. Naruto charged as first went on the offensive. He kept pulling out punches while Momoshiki pushed him back and started pulling out his own punches. Naruto switched to defense as all he did was parry Momoshiki's attacks. Then Naruto used is feet in order to bait Momoshiki in focusing on his kicks which gave Naruto an opening to land a punch in Momoshiki's face which turned to pure anger.

"Why you" Momoshiki yelled, but was kicked in the face by a clone. Momoshiki regained his composure as he used Kinshiki's ability and pulled out a spear to use against him. Naruto and his clone charged forward. The clone pulled a kunai and tried to slice through Momoshiki, but was blocked by the blade of the spear. Momoshiki then used the edge of the pole in order bash the edge into Naruto's face, but Naruto limboed under the pole and tried to launch a counter attack. However, Momoshiki used the pole as a spring in order to move his body towards the clone and land a kick at its stomach and pushed him back. The clone got up and charged at him when Momoshiki dodged to his left, but was baited as Naruto got in front of him and created a chakra arm to land a big punch into Momoshiki which caused him to fly up into the sky. Momoshiki regained consciousness as he landed in anger knowing that Naruto was annoying as hell. Naruto landed along with his clone with a smile as he knew that victory was in their hands. To keep the advantage, the clone called forth a shuriken instead of another clone as Momoshiki raised his guard up. Naruto then gave the signal as the clone turned and threw the shuriken at Momoshiki's direction. However, instead of hitting Momoshiki, the shuriken went passed him and duplicated itself even more. The clone then pulled back on the wires that were invisible by using his arms and mouth, causing shurikens to rain down on Momoshiki. Momoshiki realized that Naruto was using his kage bunshin on the shuriken in order to multiply it even more and to trap him. He quickly slides all round the training field to avoid the raining shurikens. But he wasn't fast enough as some shurikens manage to cut Momoshiki's clothing which made him to angry. Momoshiki then stopped as he reached out his arms towards opposite sides as he use the Rinnegan's powers to push away the shurikens with gravity. The rain of shurikens stopped which made Momoshiki calm until he tensed as a shuriken popped right under him. He quickly jumped up and pulled his head back just enough to barely avoid the shuriken. While the shuriken wasn't able to hit Momoshiki, it stopped for an instant as it the pooled into Naruto calling forth his chakra to create a rasengan with wind blades around him.

"Wind style rasenshuriken" Naruto yelled as he threw it at Momoshiki as he knew that he can't dodge in midair. Momoshiki reached his arm out to absorb the jutsu with his Rinnegan. But just before he could, the shuriken poofed and Naruto appeared with a kunai. Momoshiki smirked and anticipated it so he used Kinshiki's powers to create a chain and threw around Naruto in order to immobilize. Just before Momoshiki was about to grab Naruto, it exploded which was actually exploding shadow clone. Momoshiki was surprised and tried to regain his focus until it was too late. The real Naruto came flying down towards and landed a powerful punch that made Momoshiki crash down into the training field, and all around him were clones that kept bashing their hits on Momoshiki. Suddenly, Momoshiki regained his focus and used his rinnegan blast the clones away with gravity and land on the ground panting.

"You insolent brat!" Momoshiki yelled as he was angry over his wounds as Naruto landed at a distance with a smile.

"Hmm and you thought that chakra fruit is the power of the god" Naruto said cockily. Then suddenly Naruto widened his eyes as he felt a sharp pain on his back. He looked back and noticed that there were black rods which restrained his chakra.

"You got to ahead of yourself kitsune" Momoshiki grinned as he slowly got up. He was walking slowly towards Naruto with his rinnegan ready to absorb his chakra which made Naruto grit his teeth. He knew that he can't move because of the black rods. Suddenly, an arrow appeared and exploded right into Momoshiki's face which blinded him for an instant. A flash later, Minato appeared and landed a powerful kick on Momoshiki's stomach. Then Minato summoned a shadow clone and threw a punch of kunais which his clone teleported. Through each teleportation, the clone was able to land a hit with his kunai while Minato was charging a powerful rasengan. When Minato was ready, the clone teleported along with Momoshiki and Minato hit a rasengan right into his stomach which pushed him in a building which collapsed on top of him.

"Naruto" Artemis yelled sadly. "Are you alright?"

"Ya I'm fine for now" Naruto happily said. "But I can't move with these black rods" Artemis looked at his back and noticed that it must hurt to have rods attached to a person's body.

"We can slowly pull these rods out of you" Minato said as he was about to grab them.

"No" Naruto spoke. "If you touch those rods they will restrain your body too. You need to finish Momoshiki off"

"I'm all out of chakra when I used my jutsu." Minato sadly spoke which made Naruto look at Artemis.

"Artemis, you have to beat him" Naruto proudly said which made Artemis very nervous.

"But, I'm not strong as you are." Artemis looked down which made Naruto frown.

"Like I said to Momoshiki, its not all bout power" Naruto said with confidence and he touched Artemis's forehead with his finger with a grin on his face. "Its all about if you believe in it."

The statement has made Artemis shocked as the touch on her forehead reminded her when they were close to each other 12 years ago. Suddenly, Momoshiki crashed out of the building and landed on the ground.

"You cretins" Momoshiki yelled as he raised his hand and four small chakra pills were created. He quickly ate them resulting in his body changing while growing in power. Artemis nodded at Naruto as she took her stance. Then she raised her hand as she summoned her strength to create something that Naruto and Minato never knew. It was a rasengan, but it was pretty small which made Artemis very nervous. However, Naruto called her to come closer. As she did, Naruto placed his hand under her hand that carries the rasengan. And then the rasengan started growing which shocked Minato and Artemis.

Heaven Shaking Event music

Naruto smiled as he started pushing Artemis's hand with the rasengan higher. Then Artemis was flooded with Naruto's past containing his previous sensei, Jiraiya, battle between Sasuke and Naruto, death of Neji, his partnership with Kurama, and his father."

"What have you experienced Naruto" Artemis thought as tears came coming down her eyes while looking at Naruto who was giving a grin. She then smiled as her tears were gone and then turned over to look at Momoshiki with full seriousness. There she was in the middle where Naruto and Minato were right next to her.

"I won't lose this" Artemis said determinedly as Momoshiki has recharged himself.

"Hmm. You'll never hit me with that" Momoshiki smirked as he raised his left hand to create a rasengan as well with the same size as Artemis's rasengan. Then Minato appeared in front of Artemis.

"This is it. We can't make any mistakes this time" Minato said as he taken a chakra pill to regenerate his chakra as Artemis didn't say anything.

"Lets go" Minato said as he flashed towards Momoshiki. Momoshiki quickly fired a bunch of black rods towards Minato who kept avoiding them by teleporting. Minato jumped up and avoided the last rod and threw his kunai at Momoshiki who dodged. Using the opportunity, Minato teleported at the kunai and was about to slice through, but Momoshiki swung his arm back to hit Minato and managed to push him towards a collapsed building. Momoshiki became very confident until he shockingly heard a poof sound and looked at the sky. His eyes widened as another Minato appeared with a kunai and struck at his Rinnegan in his hand. Momoshiki was angry as he tried swatting Minato away but instead dispersed. Momoshiki, shocked at what happened to his rinnegan, managed to pay attention and aimed his rasengan until Momoshiki sees Artemis with her friends and especially Naruto right behind her. Artemis's rasengan pierced through Momoshiki's rasengan and landed a critical blow at him. Momoshiki was being disintegrated as Artemis used her strength to push the rasengan to the sky while Momoshiki was being hit by it. The rasengan reached towards the atmosphere and exploded along with Momoshiki. The aftermath of the battle resulted in the heavens shining its sun at the ground with Artemis in the middle. Naruto was proud of her and noticed that the black rods were disappearing from his back.

"Hmm. Your girlfriend did better than I thought she would be" Kurama said. "You do know that she is almost like you"

"Ya I sorta got that" Naruto said as he was laying down on the training field with his eyes closed.

"By the way, you do know that the every shinobi in this city now knows your still alive" Kurama spoke out which made Naruto flinch. He quickly sat up and and looked all around him and noticed that there were shinobis all around in shock to discover that the current nine tailed god is still alive. Kushina was the most shocking out of all when she was the first one who arrived at the destroyed training field.

"N..a..rr.. ..oo" Kushina slowly said while Naruto scratched his head. "YOUR STILL ALIVE!" Well you can now see whats going to happen to the poor jinchuuriki next.

Ok here is the end of this chapter. Yes.. Its super long. I think this should sorta make up for being gone for a lot of months. I don't know when I'll make the next chapter, but I'll try to get to it as fast as I can. Anyways thanks for reading. Please review and comment.


End file.
